From Boyfriend to Husband
by Covert Commander
Summary: 'Forever Love' that's what the ring said, and so it would be. High school sweethearts, Alfred and Arthur are getting married. Rated M for a reason. Sequel to "From Best Friend to Boyfriend". I highly encourage reading the first one, as to not get confused.
1. He Says ?

"It sounds funny saying this, but will you be my husband?"

Arthur stood there, speechless. Of course he wanted to say words; they just wouldn't come out of his mouth.

"Artie, I'm no expert, but I think this is the part where you give your answer." Alfred whispered.

Arthur sighed. "Al, that _was _incredibly cheesy, stand up." He said. Alfred didn't like where this was heading, but he stood. "I love you to death, Al, I really do." _Here comes the 'but' I can tell, _Alfred's inner voice said. "But are you sure?"

"Of course I am; I wouldn't have spent a thousand dollars on a ring if I wasn't." Alfred said.

Arthur opened his eyes wide and looked at the ring. "_A thousand dollars?!_ Are you serious?" Arthur said and Alfred nodded. Arthur stopped looking at the ring and to Alfred. He sighed again with a sad expression. "Al, I have to tell you about someone I met back in England."

"Artie-?" Alfred sounded worried.

Arthur laughed, "No, it's not like that. I actually have to tell you about him. He was a little older than me and married. He and his wife were the nicest people you could meet. In public. But whenever we were alone, all he would talk about was how much of a bitch she was. I mean, how could you say such things to someone you supposedly loved? They'd known each other since they were kids; they were best friends, too. But they completely hated each other." Arthur's eyes started welling up, "And if a man and a woman who've known each other for so long can't work it out, what chances do we have? I don't want you to hate me, Al, and I don't want to hate you." He said, a lump growing in his throat as he was speaking.

Alfred cupped Arthur's cheeks and ran his thumbs under the Brit's eyes to stop the tears. "Artie, nothing you could ever do would make me hate you. And I know I can be kinda stupid sometimes, but you've never gotten really mad at me for it. Just nothing would make me happier than being married to you."

"Al, I-I," Before he could say anything else, Alfred gave him a deep kiss that lasted maybe 10 seconds. "Wh-what was that for?"

"Well, the way I see it, there's two options. First, you say yes and I would've kissed you anyway. Or, you say no and I at least got one last kiss from Arthur Kirkland." Alfred said.

"Then, I guess you did get a last kiss from Arthur Kirkland." He said, looking down. Alfred backed away. Arthur grabbed his collar and yanked him back into a deeper kiss, "But that's the first of many from Arthur Jones. Or Kirkland-Jones. Or Jones-Kirkland."

"We'll figure it out later." Alfred laughed and so did Arthur. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur and spun him around.

Once he was put back on the ground, Arthur gave a tight hug into Alfred's chest. He looked over Alfred's shoulder to the window of the cabin where Calli and Bridgette were smiling and jumping around. "It looks like we had an audience."

Alfred turned around to look at the girls and both of them laughed. He rolled his eyes and looked back to Arthur. They softly kissed each other again, and then pressed their foreheads together. "So much for our walk. Guess we gotta go deal with those hyenas." He took Arthur's hand and walked towards the cabin.

That night, they went out to a restaurant to celebrate Alfred and Arthur's engagement. There was only one conversation going on the whole time; their wedding that hadn't even happened yet. Afterwards, when everyone was getting in their cars, Calli went up to Arthur.

She pulled him aside, "Hey Arthur, we're all going to the movies,"

"Okay, we'll meet you guys there." Arthur said.

"No _we're_ going to the movies. You and Al can go back to the cabin and spend some quality time together, 'kay?" she winked.

Arthur blushed, "Wait, no. You don't have to do that for us." He tried.

"Too late!" she called, heading towards her car. Arthur sighed and went to his.

The whole ride back to the cabin Arthur blushed and looked out the window. Alfred couldn't take the silence so he turned on the radio.

_Hey, you're a crazy bitch, but you fuck so hard-_

Arthur changed it quickly.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick-_

Another station change.

_Save a horse, ride a cowboy-_

"Dammit!" Arthur shut off the radio completely and folded his arms. Alfred raised a brow then focused back on the road.

They got back to the cabin, and much to Alfred's surprise, no one was there. "Hm, I guess we're the first ones back." He said.

"Mmhm." Arthur said nervously, biting his thumb nail, and walking past Alfred.

"Artie, are you okay?" Alfred asked.

"Just fine." Arthur answered, still biting his nail. He sat down on the couch, and so did Alfred. A little too close for Arthur's sudden comfort. Alfred put his arm around Arthur's shoulder, emerald eyes looking anywhere but directly at Alfred.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alfred asked.

"No, of course not. Why?" Arthur fidgeted.

"You're kind of being avoiding." Alfred said.

"Am I? Haven't noticed." Arthur responded, still looking away. Suddenly random paintings of forests were interesting.

"Artie." Alfred tried getting the Brit's attention. It worked, Arthur looked back to him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Arthur said.

"Alright, if you say so." Alfred said.

The two blondes chatted for 10 minutes until Alfred realized his friends weren't back yet. "When are they getting back?" he said, checking his watch.

Arthur looked off to the side, slowly turning his head back to Alfred, "Al, they're actually not coming back for a while." He said.

"What? Where'd they go?" he asked.

"To the movies." Arthur said, sheepishly.

"Wonder why they didn't tell us about it." Alfred said.

Arthur looked up at Alfred. He really did want _'quality time'_ with Alfred, but if everyone knew about it, was it really worth it? They'd be home tomorrow, they could wait until then. But then again the opportunity was right there, he should take it, right?

Right?

Right. Arthur grabbed Alfred neck and pulled him into a kiss. Arthur's eyelids closed shut, but Alfred wide open. "Artie, wh-wha-"Alfred stammered.

"We're going to be married right? This is just what married people do." Arthur said, continuing to deeply kiss Alfred. After the explanation, Alfred closed his eyes and started kissing back.

**(Yeah, this story is rated M for a reason)**

Arthur fell with a loud squeak coming from the springs on the bed, Alfred attacking the inside of his mouth with his tongue. Alfred ran his hands under Arthur's shirt to the smooth skin of his back. Arthur ran his hands through Alfred's sandy blonde hair, messing it up. They parted their lips when Alfred took off Arthur's shirt. He started kissing Arthur's neck down to his collarbone. Arthur rolled his head back with his eye closed, he gently pulled Alfred's hair to make him come back up and kiss him again.

Alfred started kissing Arthur, and pressed his forehead to Arthur's. Both blondes opened their eyes; Alfred would lower his lips to Arthur's in pecks. "I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." Arthur whispered. He slid his hand down Alfred's shoulder, taking off Alfred's usual bomber jacket. Once the jacket was hit the floor, Arthur ran his fingers up Alfred's stomach to get his t-shirt off and reveal the muscles Alfred had been working on since his first year in high school. Funny, he still had the libido he had in high school.

The first time Arthur saw Alfred's abs was when they first had sex. When Alfred took off his shirt, Arthur just stood there shocked.

"What?" Alfred asked.

Arthur shook his head, "N-nothing, but Al, you're…_thin."_ Arthur said.

"Well, yeah." Alfred looked down to his stomach, "Did you think I was fat?"

"No offense, but yes." Arthur nodded. Alfred crossed his arms and pouted. Arthur laughed and started kissing him until they fell back on Alfred's old bed.

"Artie snap outta it." Alfred said, snapping his fingers in Arthur's face.

Arthur looked up from Alfred's abs to his face, returning from the flashback. "Huh? Oh yeah." He pushed Alfred to the side, and rolled on top of him. He straddled him, and even between the jeans he could tell Alfred was ready and waiting for this, hell they both were. He leaned down to start kissing a trail down Alfred's stomach, all the while grinding their lower regions together creating friction between the jeans. Alfred was grabbing the sheets and sighing pleasurably.

Arthur's head would move to the right, kissing the right side of Alfred's stomach, and then to the left to kiss the left side of Alfred's stomach. Arthur's hands went to Alfred's belt, and tried to remove the leather. "You pick today to propose, and knowing you'd probably get lucky, you chose to wear a belt." He said and finally got the belt off. Alfred chuckled while Arthur unbuttoned his pants. He tugged on Alfred's jeans until they came all the way off. His boxers had a bulge Arthur knew too well, he licked right above the waist band, making the content of the boxers twitch. Arthur decided to stop torturing the poor lad and removed the red and black flannel boxers, dropping them to Alfred's ankles.

Alfred lifted himself on his elbows. "Artie, are you gonna…?" he was nervous to even ask.

Arthur looked questionably at Alfred's member standing straight up. "Uhm, well… you bought me a thousand dollar ring. It's- It's the least I can do." He said, his voice shaky.

"Whoa, I buy you an expensive ring so you give me a blow job, that doesn't sound right." Alfred said.

"It doesn't when you say it like that! Look, do you want it or not? I'm not doing this for my health, you know." Arthur snapped.

"No, I definitely want it." Alfred quickly responded.

"Then just lie down, and stop staring at me! It's embarrassing enough to have to do this, I don't need you looking at me the whole time." Arthur said and after a sigh, Alfred obeyed.

Arthur gulped down excess saliva that was forming in his throat. He'd never done this kind of thing before, so he was nervous, but it was for Al. He reluctantly leaned in closer, and licked up Alfred's length. Alfred inhaled deeply and winced in pleasure. He gave the sheets another tight grab as Arthur lined him up to his mouth and he could feel Arthur's hesitant breaths. Arthur fully enveloped his mouth with Alfred, licking all sides with rolls of his tongue. Alfred moved his hand to Arthur's hair and grabbed as much as he could. Arthur started bobbing his head, Alfred's hand guiding his head up and down. Slowly at first, then more rapidly as the blonde getting the treatment was closer to completion. Arthur was tickled pink at Alfred reactions; when he hummed, he'd send small vibrations that made Alfred breathily swear.

"I-I don't want you to stop, but Artie, I-I'm about to cum." Alfred tried to warn Arthur.

"Mm,hmm" Arthur mumbled, not removing his mouth. Alfred tried holding it in, until Arthur let go of his member, but he wouldn't. He couldn't take it anymore and he splattered on Arthur. It came as a shock to Arthur; he started choking on it until he swallowed it all. He coughed a little bit, and then wiped some off of his lip. Alfred lifted himself up to make sure Arthur was alright.

"You okay?" Alfred asked while patting Arthur's back. Arthur nodded, and then put his arms on either side of Alfred. He smiled and leaned into Alfred, but the American leaned back down to the pillows and put a hand across Arthur's mouth.

"Mm?!" Arthur hardly said.

"Dude, I didn't even think you were gonna put that in your mouth, I don't want it in mine." Alfred said disgusted, not at Arthur but what was in Arthur.

Arthur gave and annoyed sigh and pulled Alfred's hand off his mouth. "Fine, then I guess that's all for tonight." Arthur said teasingly.

"No, no, no. Just… you like, get some water to drink or something, and I'll see if anyone's got some condoms. Okay?" He said hopefully.

Arthur looked incredulous at first, then shrugged and headed for the kitchen. "Alright." He said.

Alfred put this hands together and looked to the ceiling, _Thank you_, he mouthed. He pulled up his boxers and went to look in Tyler's room "C'mon Ty, don't let me down." He said as he examined the drawers. "Geez, what kind of newlyweds don't have any condoms?" he said to himself when he couldn't find any where he looked.

He tried looking in Daniel's room. In the very last drawer on the bottom, he saw a small orange rectangular box. "Oh, Daniel you're the man!" he said and took one. He cursed himself for not bringing some himself when he knew he was going to propose over the weekend.

When Alfred returned, he saw Arthur on the bed, completely naked. He was on his knees and hands facing Alfred, he ran a hand through his hair, and messed it up a bit. "Now for the part I like." He gave a devilish smile.

Alfred walked over to Arthur, cupped his jaw, and smiled into a kiss. Arthur put his weight on his knees, and rubbed his hands up Alfred's pecks to the back of his neck. The bed squeaked as Alfred lowered Arthur on his back, still kissing him. He had trouble getting his underwear off while still trying to kiss Arthur, and then putting on the condom, but he did it.

"I already did it while you were gone, just put it in." Arthur said, still kissing Alfred, but had to stop when Alfred needed to see where he was entering. "_Ah-hah_!" Arthur moaned when Alfred entered him.

Alfred looked at Arthur for the 'ok'. After a second of adjusting, Arthur nodded. Alfred pulled out as much as he needed to, and then slammed back inside, right at the spot only he knew of Arthur. Arthur yelped out and clung to Alfred's hair and shoulders. He wrapped his legs around Alfred's hips. As Alfred continued slowly thrusting into him, Arthur looked at his hand that was clutching Alfred's shoulder. Specifically, the third finger that had his ring on it… his future. '_Forever love' _and so it would be, he wanted to love Alfred forever. His eyes had tears in their corners, he lifted Alfred's head in a bruising kiss. Alfred hated making Arthur cry, but sometimes it just happened. He knew they were always happy tears, but they still broke his heart.

"Artie, please stop crying." Alfred said, making the bed squeak louder and louder.

"I can't." Arthur said, savoring the feeling of Alfred inside him. He hugged Alfred tighter, getting his tears all in his fiancé's hair and some on his cheek. Alfred shook his head and continued grinding their hips together. "Al, faster." Arthur pleaded.

"But I wanna make it last." Alfred said.

"You're right. _God_, this feels amazing!" Arthur shouted in an estacitic gasp. Alfred ran his fingers on every inch of available skin that was on Arthur. He usually used sex to get Arthur to say how he really felt about their relationship, because Arthur had a tendency to be kind of stagnant otherwise, tonight was different. "I love you, Al. Please nev-er leave me. _Hah_, I need you." Arthur said.

"Don't worry. _Uhn_, I'm not going anywhere." Alfred kissed his neck and kept his head there, breathing heavily. "I love you, so _very_ much."

Alfred wasn't one to cum quickly, but they had less than an hour to finish before the others came back and heard the bed squeaking as it was. Besides, Alfred's favorite part was cuddling with Arthur. Yes, he was a macho man, but he still loved to cuddle with the one he loved. Because even strong heroes like him cuddle.

"Artie, you ready?" He said after his thrusting times decreased.

"Yeah, together." Arthur said, almost over the edge of ecstasy.

"Now and forever. _Huhn!"_ Alfred threw his head back as he climaxed.

"Al!" Arthur screamed, finishing with Alfred. He dug his nails into Alfred's smooth back, it probably hurt, but Alfred didn't seem effected by it. They both collapsed, sweating into the pillows and sheets. Alfred pulled out and disposed of the used condom in the trash can beside their bed. They wheezed as they looked into each other's eyes, Alfred rolled on his back so Arthur could be on his chest. The Brit pulled the covers up enough to cover their hips.

Alfred brushed the bangs from Arthur's face. Arthur looked up to his love, he smiled and grazed his fingers on Alfred's face. He softly puckered his lips to Alfred's for a soft kiss. Arthur slid his hand down to Alfred's chest, the hand with the ring on it so he could stare at it until he fell asleep, and then rested his head on Alfred's heart. Alfred put a hand behind his own head and the other on Arthur's back. This definitely was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, he made the right decision. Both fell asleep moments later, wrapped up in a blanket and skin.

"How was I supposed to know you guys wouldn't like the movie?" Calli defended, stepping in the door.

"Yeah, we liked it. Why didn't you two?" Bridgette said, giggling and stepping in after her.

"We watched Magic Mike." Tyler said, coming in after them.

"Sorry we're not Al and Arthur, we don't like that kind of stuff." Daniel said, coming in last and shutting the door.

"Yeah, Al and Arthur weren't even there." Tyler said, sitting on the couch next to Calli.

"Bet they were havin' a bit of Magic Mike themselves." Calli said elbowing Tyler's side.

Bridgette sneaked away from the group to Alfred and Arthur's room. She quietly opened the door and slid herself in, but still holding onto the door. She saw Arthur on Alfred's chest with the ring so close to Arthur's face. Both had smiles on their faces. She gave a sad smile as she rested her head on the door. _Al really isn't a kid anymore, huh?_ She thought to herself, and then inched herself out of the room and quietly closed the door.

She took a few steps back before she bumped into Daniel. "Oh, honey… you scared me." She said.

"Y'know, Al's not that little boy anymore. He's getting married." He said.

"Yeah, I know. It's just… strange to see him like this. He used to have a crush on a girl for two weeks then move on. Now he's in love and giving the rest of his life to, ha, his next door neighbor. It's just funny that he can grow up that fast." She said, looking off to the side.

"Madison's gonna be the same way." Daniel said.

"Don't remind me, she's already wearing makeup." Bridgette said. Daniel hugged her, and stroked her hair. "C'mon let's go to bed."

Alfred woke up the next morning and tried to sneak out of the bed to quickly pack their bags, because they were only supposed to have a three day weekend, it was the fourth day they stayed there. He picked up his boxers, inserting a leg to each whole then pulling them to his hipbone. Arthur woke up and shuffled himself up to see Alfred.

"Al, do you plan on leaving the room?" Arthur asked.

"Maybe, why?" Alfred asked. Arthur pointed to his shoulder that had scratch marks from the previous night. Alfred looked behind him and saw the marks.

"You might want to put on a shirt." Arthur whispered.

"Aww, dammit. Okay." Alfred said and began searching for one. He picked up Arthur's boxers and tossed them to the Brit. "You should help me pack since you're up." He said and bent down for more clothes.

"But I'm not up." Arthur groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

"Yes, you are. Besides you've got classes that you're missing." Alfred pulled the covers off.

"No, it's spring break." Arthur protested.

"Not for me, c'mon, people want their babies. I gotta go deliver them." Alfred gave up the struggle and started packing the clothes in suitcases._ I didn't even bring my pager with me? Man, Rita's gonna chew me out._ He thought. _I'll just tell her about me and Artie then she'll forget about it._

"Ugh, fine." Arthur grabbed the pair of shorts and pulled them up, and then proceeded to assist Alfred.

After the bags were packed, the cars were loaded up, and goodbyes were said, the blondes went on the road to return home. Alfred put the car in drive and headed for the highway. He looked over with a smile at Arthur who smiled back at him. Alfred gave a wink at him and took Arthur's hand in his. On the way home, every light he'd stop at, he'd give a kiss to Arthur.

The two made it home safely, and they grabbed their suitcases out of the trunk of the car. Arthur opened the door to their apartment and both of them went to the bedroom to put down the luggage. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur and fell on the bed. Arthur laughed at the pecks Alfred gave his cheek, and then he gave a deep kiss of his own.

"Is it me, or does the apartment look different now that we're engaged?" Alfred asked.

"I'm sure it's just your imagination." Arthur said, and gave another kiss. "And I love it."

**Alright, new story! Did I have you biting your nails for Artie's answer or what? No, not really, how could I not make him say yes? I mean I'm cruel, but I'm not heartless. **

**And I thought it was about time for some smut, am I right? Anyhow, hope you liked it. Once again, reviews are loved. I think this story will be longer than the last one.**

**I'm curious, I know when I'm writing/reading fanfictions I usually listen to music. So I want to know what song you're listening to when you read this, I was listening to 'One More Night' by Maroon 5. Well, that and 'Me and Mrs. Jones' sung by Michael Buble (his voice is magic~).**


	2. 5 Months 'till Wedding

"Artie, you like it when I kiss you…here?" Alfred said and pecked Arthur's diaphragm, both on their bed.

"Mmhm." Arthur smiled and nodded.

"How about here?" Alfred kissed his collarbone.

"I like there even more." Arthur said.

"Oh really? And… here?" he kissed Arthur's neck

"Oh yeah." Arthur said.

"Right here?" Alfred kissed Arthur's cheek.

"You're getting warmer." Arthur responded. Alfred smiled and tenderly kissed his lips. They continued kissing for a good ten seconds until Alfred separated. "That's the spot." Arthur sighed. "You know what I'd really like to see your lips doing?" he teased.

"What?" Alfred softly asked, still very close to Arthur's face.

Arthur gently grabbed some of Alfred's hair and kissed him again. "Helping me plan the wedding." Arthur whispered.

"Awww, man! Seriously?! You're gonna tease me like that?" Alfred backed away a few inches.

"Yes, because we need to get it done, love." Arthur smooshed Alfred's face and gave him eskimo kisses.

"But it's work! I'm not skipping work right now just to do more work." Alfred whined.

"It's not going to kill you, Al. Besides, if we do it now we can get it out of the way." Arthur reasoned.

"We've got plenty done now." Alfred said.

"We've got nothing done. We don't even know what our _last names_ are going to be. Or where we want the ceremony, the reception, who we're going to invite, and all the other details." Arthur said.

Alfred sighed, "Well, you don't want just my name and I don't want just your name so we just combine 'em. Like Jones-Kirkland or Kirkland-Jones. We have it in a church, duh. We go somewhere fancy for the reception, party our asses off in the process. And we invite everyone. As for the details… well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to them. Now where were we?" Alfred said. He began kissing up Arthur's neck while smiling.

Arthur giggled, "You say it like it's the easiest thing in the world."

Alfred lifted his head to look at Arthur. "'Cuz I really don't care where, or who watches. I just want to be married, specifically to you." He said.

Arthur stared at his fiancé and shook his head. "God, you're so corny." They both laughed. Arthur stroked locks of Alfred's hair as they kissed once again.

*BEEP BA BEEP, BEEP BA BEEP* Alfred stopped kissing Arthur and looked to the bed stand at his pager. He reached out and picked up the small device, he read over the digital words. When he looked up to Arthur, he saw a sour face on the Brit. "Sorry." He said like a little kid that just broke his mom's vase.

Arthur crossed his arms over his bare chest and sighed. "Just go." He sounded disappointed.

"Okay," Alfred stepped off of their bed. He removed his jeans and put on his teal scrubs. "But, hey, when I get back we're picking up right where we left off." He sat back to the bed to get his white tennis shoes on. Before he left the room, he turned to Arthur and gave him a goodbye kiss. He took the Brit's hand and kissed it, too. "Parting is such sweet sorrow… or something like that." He said then started walking for the door.

"Get out of here, git." Arthur laughed. He shook his head and fell back on the pillows.

...

Alfred walked into his station, knowing any moment Rita would yell at him for not being in. He found a fellow doctor he'd talk to a few times in the past, he came up behind the doctor and tried to start a conversation with him. "Hey, man, mind if I just walk and talk with you for a while?" he asked.

"Rita?" the young doctor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Rita." Alfred nodded. He took the metallic clipboard from the man. "What are these, medical files? That's cool." He said rushed and tried covering his face from the nurses' station.

The doctor took the clipboard from Alfred's face, "Yes, medical files that aren't even close to your department." He said.

"Aw, c'mon man, I need to hide from-"

"Alfred F. Jones." A woman in nurses' scrubs behind a counter said.

Alfred sharply turned around, the doctor he was talking to walked off. "Rita, aren't you a big ray of sunshine today?" He smiled.

Rita raised an eyebrow at him, "Boy, don't even get me started." Alfred walked over to the counter, and leaned against it. "You take a four day weekend, then decide to come in late when Mrs. Hennessey is due any day now?" she rhetorically asked.

"Hey, I think you should be nicer to a guy who just got engaged." He said, being suave.

"No way. He said yes?" Rita asked with a big smile.

"Mmhm." Alfred smiled and nodded.

Rita squealed and gave Alfred a hug over the counter. "When's the wedding?"

"We don't know yet, but sometime in the summer. But, man Rita, you gotta meet him. He's amazing." Alfred said.

"He must be, the way you talk about him all the time." She put a hand on her hip and said.

"Ha, he can't cook for shit, but," he sighed and rested his cheek in his hand, "damn, those eyebrows." Alfred said and Rita laughed at him.

"Doctor?" an out of breath man came up to Alfred.

"Yes?" Alfred responded.

"My wife… the baby's coming." He said and rushed back to his room. Alfred didn't run but he did speed-walk, he knew the baby wouldn't be here anytime soon. It looked like another long night at the hospital again. _Hopefully, Artie won't be too mad._ Alfred thought.

"Ugh, it's so boring without Al here." Arthur mused.

He tried planning some of the wedding out himself. So far he knew that Alfred and he wanted a church, both wanted their families to be invited along with a lot of friends, and they wanted it sometime in the summer, so it wouldn't affect Arthur's teaching schedule.

Arthur wrote down some details and started thinking of what else they needed. He tapped his lip with three of his left fingers. After a short time he looked once again at the ring.

"Jones-Kirkland or Kirkland-Jones?" he asked himself out loud. "Arthur Jones-Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland-Jones?" he gave a big sigh and slammed his head on the table. "WHY IS THIS SO HARD TO DECIDE?!"

He thought about it for a while. What would his students call him? Would it be better for them to still call him Mr. Kirkland? Or whatever they decide?

He sharply picked up his head. "I got it!" he exclaimed. He stood from the chair and ran to an old coin jar they had in their bedroom. He picked it up and shook out a penny into his hand. "Heads; Jones-Kirkland. Tails; Kirkland-Jones." He flipped up the coin with his thumb and watched as it alternated sides in the air until it fell in his palm. He slapped the back of his opposite hand to flip the penny once more with heavy anticipation. He breathed in deeply and checked his results.

"St. Peter's Children's Hospital. This is Rita speaking, how may I help you?" Rita said politely.

"Hi, is Dr. Alfred Jones available?" Arthur said from the other side.

"Not at this moment, he's performing a delivery. Should I leave him a message?" she asked.

"Could you just tell him that Arthur called for him?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur what?" Rita questioned.

"Um, Kirkland." Arthur wanted to be the one to tell Alfred which name he chose, not a random nurse.

"Wait, you're Artie?" Rita questioned.

"Uh, yes." Arthur answered.

"So you must be the Artie he's always going on about!" she exclaimed.

"I guess so, I don't know if he knows another" Arthur shrugged even though Rita couldn't see the gesture.

"You probably called about the wedding plans, huh?" she queried.

"Not exactly, you said he was in a delivery?" Arthur asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Okay, well when he gets finished with it can you tell him to call me?" Arthur requested.

"Sure, have a good day." Rita said.

"You too." Arthur said and hung up. He sighed, "guess he won't be home till late." He said to himself and went to find something to do.

...

At two in the morning, Arthur's phone rang. He was sleeping just the moment before, so he hazily answered.

"Mm, hello?" Arthur asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Artie, you called earlier?" Alfred asked from the other side of the line.

"I did?" Arthur was still half-asleep.

"Yeah, Rita told me you did." Alfred said.

"Oh, that's right I did call." Arthur yawned.

"Well, what about?" he asked.

"Uh, I don't remember." Arthur said.

"Okay, hopefully you remember by the time I get home." Alfred said. "Look, I'm getting on the road now so I'll see you when I get there, 'kay?"

"Okay." Arthur yawned. He rubbed his eye with his left hand and saw the ring. "Wait Al, I remember what it was… Al?" the git had hung up on him, Arthur sighed.

When Alfred got home he saw Arthur in the kitchen sitting on one of the counters. He could tell the Brit was fighting to stay awake. His emerald eyes had a dull haze, slowly closing then quickly opening.

"I'm home." Alfred said and dropped his heavy bag on the floor.

"Arthur picked his head up and looked at Alfred, giving his eyes their brightness back. He hopped off the counter to his fiancé.

"So what you call for?" Alfred asked and received a chaste kiss.

"Well, I was trying to figure out what we would go by after we officially get married, and I think I know which one to go with." Arthur said as he held Alfred's hands.

"Soooo? What are we goinna be called?" Alfred asked.

Arthur decided not to tell him that a simple game of heads or tails helped him make his choice. "Jones-Kirkland."

Alfred breathed in, "You-you want my name first?" he asked, touched.

Arthur nodded. Alfred lifted the Briton up, and Arthur wrapped his legs around his waist. Arthur lifted Alfred's chin and kissed him again.

"Haha, I would've been fine either way, but this is great! I love ya, Artie!" Alfred said, looking up into Arthur's forest eyes.

Arthur giggled as Alfred pecked his neck with kisses. "I love you, too. Now let's go to bed, I'm so bloody tired." He said and Alfred carried Arthur to their bedroom.

**Sorry 'bout the wait on the new chapter, my computer's been weird. Also sorry that this one's shorter, but next scene is saved for the next chapter.  
**

**I hoped you still liked this chapter either way. Thanks for all the support: the favorites, the follows, and the reviews. It all makes me very happy :)  
**


	3. 4 Months 'till Wedding

It was only a month later but it felt a lot longer. To Alfred; all Arthur wanted to do was wedding stuff, never taking breaks except to go to work or sleep at night. To Arthur; all Alfred wanted to do was procrastinate, they had a lot of work to still do but he wanted to work on it for half an hour then do something else. Sometimes it would get so bad, Arthur would threaten to call off the entire wedding and say that they weren't ready for something like this. Until Alfred would plead against it, all the while claiming he was sorry and he'd work harder if Arthur agreed to take it easy once in a while.

They managed to reserve a church and a reception date and time. All they needed was the suits, the cake, and the guests. They sat at the dining table to figure out who all would come. They'd manage to get their immediate families, even Arthur's brothers would fly in for it. Of course the country crew: Calli, Bridgette, Madison, Tyler, and Daniel would come, Rita, some fellow teachers at Arthur's school that he was friends with, some old friends from college and high school also.

"I think we can call it a day." Arthur said.

"Yeah, I don't know if I know anybody else." Alfred said with his cheek resting on the table. He looked around the room at the small apartment, unsatisfied. "I don't like this place anymore." He sighed.

"Why not? You're the one who bought it in the first place." Arthur said.

"It's too small." He paused then picked his head up excitedly. "We should buy a house!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Arthur asked, shocked at the sudden notion.

"Yeah, we're making pretty good money, I'm sure we could get something nice." Alfred persuaded.

"Aren't we already using that money for the wedding and honeymoon?" Arthur asked.

"Well, the wedding would only take some of it, and we don't know where we want to go for the honeymoon anyway so we could just have it there." Alfred said.

"Honeymoon in our own house?" Arthur asked, sarcastically.

"In our _new_ house." Alfred smiled, getting more excited by the minute. "C'mon Artie, whaddaya say?"

Arthur thought about it over for a second. He couldn't have cared less where they went, he knew they weren't going to be out of the room very much anyway. "I… guess its fine."

"Alright! You're the best Artie!" Alfred went around the table to hug the other blond. "I know you hate traveling anyway so this works out great."

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked when Alfred headed towards the door.

"House-shopping, see ya later!" Alfred said, walking out the door.

"Wait, don't go buying houses all by yourself! Al, wait up!" Arthur called after him.

…

They drove around looking at and in houses that were for sale. They'd see one they really liked, got a price and instantly changed their minds. Almost giving up for the day, they saw it.

A grey, one storied house that had 3 bedrooms and two bathrooms. You walked into the living room and to the side the kitchen that had big windows so you could see the beautiful lush trees outside while you ate. A large, shimmering granite island separated the kitchen and living room. The hallway had two bedrooms, side by side on the left, and a bathroom then another bedroom on the right. The second bathroom was connected to the bedroom on the right, the master bedroom.

Stepping in, Alfred instantly fell in love with it. He looked all around and whistled. "This one's nice, huh Artie?"

"Yes, it's lovely." Arthur said, taking it all in.

Alfred looked out into the window to the backyard. "Hey, it's got a pool." He said. Arthur walked over to the American's place and saw a light-blue pristine pool, shimmering in the sunlight.

"Hello there, aru." A voice from behind said somewhat scaring the engaged blonds.

"Oh hello." Arthur said to the Chinese man.

"Do you like what you see, aru?" the man said.

"Ohhh yeah." Alfred said, looking around once more.

"Aaand?" the Chinese man leaned in.

Arthur and Alfred looked at each other briefly, "First things first, how much? A house like this must be a lot." Arthur said.

"Are you newlyweds?" the man asked. Kind of a random question, but Alfred answered it anyway.

"No, but soon." Alfred put a hand around Arthur's shoulder. Arthur's face began to grow pink.

The Chinese man closed his eyes, smiled, and tilted his head to the side. "Oh congratulations. I would like to introduce myself, aru. I am Yao."

"Alfred"

"Arthur"

"Very nice to meet you both, aru." Yao said.

"So back to my original question, how much?" Arthur asked.

"For almost newlyweds… I think I can do… 160." He said.

If it were any of the other houses, they would've immediately said no, but something about this house called to them. It was a beautiful house, so the price was sort of a deal. They looked at each other once again, and then to Yao, "We'll take it."

…

Alfred carried Arthur into their apartment with one arm around the Brit's waist, swaggering at the thin man's weight and trying to step inside.

"Al, put me down." Arthur laughed. Alfred placed Arthur back to his feet but still held onto him. "Why do you insist on carrying me every time something great happens?"

"I dunno, I guess I get excited." Alfred kissed his forehead.

The pair stood there, staring at one another, for a while. Arthur gently kissed Alfred's bottom lip once. "So we get married, get a house, and then what?" he quietly asked.

"Then we love each other forevers and evers." Alfred said, trying to be cute.

"Sounds good to me." Arthur kissed Alfred sweetly at first, increasing intensity. The two guided each other to the bedroom, kissing all the way. Alfred backed into the room and turned around for Arthur's back to fall on the mattress. His hand glided down Arthur's thigh to his knee and pulled it to his hip. Arthur took it a step further; he wrapped both legs around the larger man's hips. Alfred keeping his weight on his hand that were on either side of Arthur and one knee with the other leg still on the floor, slipped his tongue into the Brit's mouth easily gaining access. The tongue wrestling commenced for almost five minutes, between breathes love confessions were mumbled.

Both Alfred and Arthur thought it was going to go further very quickly any second, until the phone rang in the other room. They stopped kissing and looked to the opened door.

Arthur put a hand on Alfred cheek, moving to face him again. "Leave it." He said, closing his eyes and going for another kiss.

"What if it's important?" Alfred said, still distracted and trying to look at the door.

"Oh who cares?" Arthur whined.

Alfred lifted himself anyway. "I'll get it and come right back, 'kay?" Arthur sat up and made a dissatisfied grunt. Alfred turned back around to look at him and laughed. "Let me put it in words you'll understand: _Thou hast already had my humble and honest love, as well as my gentle touch," _He kissed Arthur hand. "_Now I pray thee, enchanting betrothed, be satisfied."_ Alfred winked.

Arthur blushed the deepest shade of red possible, "Wh-why can't you be this smart all the time?"

" 'Cuz it wouldn't be any special if I did it all the time." He said as he left to the other room.

He walked into the living room, giving himself silent cheers. "You totally got him with that! I sounded like Leo DiCaprio in that one movie! Score one for me! Did you see that blush? HAHAHA!" he told himself. He answered the phone, "Hello?"

"_Yes, is this Alfred?"_ the voice form the other side of the phone said.

"You're talking to 'im." Alfred said.

"_Hello, I'm calling about the house you and your fiancé wish to purchase."_ He said. Alfred knew it was the Chinese man from earlier… what was his name again? Chow… Pow… Yow? YAO, yeah that was it!

"Yeah, the one we looked at today. Literally, like a couple of hours ago." Alfred said.

"_Yes, I'd like to inform you that it can be finalized on the 25__th__ of August_." Yao said.

"Seriously?! Dude, that was quick! It's great news, I'll tell Artie right away, thanks man!" Alfred said.

"_It's my pleasure for almost newlyweds. Have a good day." _He said and hung up from the other side.

Alfred put the phone down, and Arthur walked in a little ticked off. "Okay, I swear this is the last time you're leaving me in that bed without-" Arthur started saying until Alfred dipped him and kissed his lips. His eyes opened wide, Arthur's fingers were intertwined with Alfred's. He was lifted back up; while he was utterly confused, Alfred smiled at him. "What was that for?"

"That house we looked at earlier, Yao said it's gonna be ready to live in the day after the wedding." Arthur said.

"But we just looked at it, how did he manage to-" Arthur asked.

"I don't know, that's just what he said." Alfred said.

"Then… we have a house?" Arthur said.

Alfred nodded. "We have a house." He answered. Arthur jumped into his arms with a huge smile on both of their faces. "Now let's go finish what we started back in the bedroom." Alfred said.

"Lead the way." Arthur said.

**Weird author's note that almost no one reads! I gave them a house and for some reason I kind of modeled it of a mixture of my house, my brother's house, and my grandma's house. **

**Alfred making up something in a Shakespearean form? So hot, right? Honestly, I think if they did that in the show England would do something along the lines of jazzing in his pants then tackling America and demanding coitus. Yeah, that'd be an interesting episode. **


	4. 3 Months 'till Wedding

Alfred sat at the table staring at the clock very intently. He'd tap his finger on the wood and rapidly bounce his knee. The second have taunted him, he could've sworn it was getting slower each time.

_C'mon, c'mon…_ he thought to himself. The hand that told how many seconds had passed flicked to the big 12, so did the minute hand, indicating it was five o' clock. "Yes!" Alfred exclaimed; jumping up from his seat. He ran to the couch and quickly jumped on it, sprawling himself across it. He looked around and grabbed a small book that Arthur had left out, he opened the book to a random page and pretended to read.

"Al? I'm home." Arthur called while waking in the door.

Alfred nonchalantly looked over the couch to see his fiancé. "Hey" he said and lie back down.

Arthur walked over and leaned over the couch to look at the book he was reading. "Were you waiting for me again?" he brushed some blond locks from the other's forehead.

"No, I've been reading, y'know 'cuz I actually do that kind of stuff 'cuz I'm super smart." Alfred looked up to Arthur.

"Oh? What book are you reading?" he sarcastically asked, even though he knew Alfred had no clue.

But Alfred did, it was Arthur's favorite. And what kind of hero didn't know his love's favorite book? "Cyrano de Bergerac." He said.

"Mmhm" Arthur said incredulously. "So you've been reading it this whole time?" he asked and Alfred nodded. "Then you don't mind me asking, what's it about?"

Dammit. He got him there. _Think Al, think. He's told you about it a million times. Why'd you block it out?!_ "Well this guy, Cyrano… um… falls in love." He said, well more like asked. Arthur nodded, he wasn't caught yet. "And he… goes to war." Arthur nodded. "But a-a-a A DRAGON kills him." He exclaimed.

"A dragon? Ohh so close, love." Arthur said.

"Dammit!" Alfred cursed.

"You can try again in three months." Arthur moved around the sofa. Alfred sat up as his fiancé sat in his lap. A chaste kiss was exchanged like a special currency between the blonds. "Al, the thing about reading books," he took the book from Alfred's hand and flipped it the right way. "they tend to be easier to read if they're not upside down." Both laughed for a while. "How long were you waiting this time?" Arthur asked.

"15 minutes." Alfred said. Arthur raised one of his caterpillars, I mean eyebrows. "Okay okay, 'bout an hour." Alfred chuckled.

"Don't you have better things to do?" Arthur asked.

"Already did 'em" Alfred said.

"Friends to talk to?"

"Already called them."

"Seriously?"

"Well not a lot of people like me, I'm surprised you stayed as long as you have."

Arthur blushed a light pink. "You need better thing to occupy you time with." He said.

"Like what?" the American asked.

Arthur scanned his brain for activities. When he finally thought of one he left Alfred's lap. He came back with a notebook and a pen. He flipped to a clean paper and handed it to Alfred.

With an arched brow, Alfred took both items. "What the hell am I supposed to do with these?" he asked.

"I don't know. Take up writing or drawing or something to keep you occupied during the day." Arthur said.

Alfred looked at the notebook and put it on the couch along with the pen. "That's stupid." He said.

"No it's not." Arthur sat back in Alfred's lap. He moved the blond's arms around him then picked up both items and put them back into Alfred's hands. "Just find some inspiration."

"Inspiration?" He thought hard about it.

"Don't hurt yourself." Arthur joked.

"Shut uuup, I'm trying to get inspired." He thought about it some more. "Oh! I got it!" he uncapped the pen and turned the notebook on its side. "Sit up a bit." He told Arthur and brought the spiral behind the Brit's back. He wrote down lines and curves, two big curves, on the paper. Arthur peeked behind him until Alfred instructed childishly not to peek.

Once he finished he brought it to Arthur's attention. "There, whaddaya think?"

Arthur took the spiral and examined:

MR. ALFRED JONES-KIRKLAND

MR. ARTHUR JONES-KIRKLAND

In a big heart surrounding the two names. Under it was an X and a line with Alfred's sloppy signature upon the line. He signed it Alfred Jones. Next to it was another X and a line. Arthur looked to Alfred, who gestured the pen to him. Arthur smiled and took it, he signed on the line: '_Arthur Kirkland_' in an elegant, readable script. He showed it to Alfred, and then took another look at it.

"I-is that supposed to be us?" he referred to the mochis on the page next to the huge heart. The one on the left had a top hat, a sour face, and scratchy lines for eyebrows so he knew it was him. The one on the right had a sort of cat mouth, unfinished glasses, and a cow lick so he knew it was Alfred. Between the two, a small heart, representing the love the one with the cowlick had for the other.

"Yeah, that's us." Alfred said. "And now that you signed it, it's a legal document that means you can't leave me and I can't leave you."

"Deal."Arthur said and gave the pen back to Alfred. The two would alternate between who had the pen while drawing small hearts all around the larger one. They soon went to playing tic-tac-toe, but instead of using Xs and Os they would use hearts.

"Haha, I win." Alfred said, drawing a line through three diagonal hearts.

"No, I was hearts." Arthur said looking behind his shoulder to Alfred.

"I was too, so it counts." Alfred said and mockingly laughed.

"Well if that's the way you want to play it." He drew a heart on the bottom right corner and drew a line diagonally through them. "I win."

"Hey, that's cheating."Alfred smiled.

"What? You used the heart I made in the middle to win, _that's _cheating." Arthur said.

"You gotta be kidding me. Heroes like me never cheat." Alfred said.

"Oh yeah? Well-" Arthur started

"Hey, it's the first day of summer for you, let's not spend it arguing over a tic-tac-toe game that wasn't really fair to begin with since we both used hearts." Alfred said.

Arthur looked to Alfred and smiled. He threw the notebook and pen across the room and started kissing the American.

"When's the last time we just sat here and made out?" Alfred asked.

"High school." Arthur replied.

"Then this is long overdue." Alfred said. They puckered their lips to each others in kisses. Alfred opened Arthur's mouth with his tongue, almost instantly gaining access. He scoured the Brit's mouth for the millionth time, each time he found was better than the last. He'd never been much of a tea drinker, but he loved the way it tasted in Arthur's mouth.

…

Though he was completely reluctant to, he had to leave Arthur and go to the hospital. He'd been there for the whole day and most of the night so far. He was counting down the seconds until he got to go home. Alfred had been asked by Rita to go get her coffee since he was going home soon and she was not. As he was going to the coffee shop downstairs, he passed a room with an old couple in it. The woman in the bed, sleeping Alfred presumed, the man watching her while holding her hand.

Alfred checked his watch to see it was way past visiting hours. He stepped inside to inform the elder. "Sir, visiting hours are over." He said.

"Sorry son, just watching her sleep was so peaceful." He said.

Alfred peeked out the door for any other doctors that would be passing by. When he saw none he closed the door and walked to the bed. "What's wrong with her?" he asked, taking the clip board from the end of the bed. He knew he shouldn't be checking the charts; it wasn't even close to his department.

"You're the one in scrubs, don't you know?" the old man said.

"Not my department, I'm in the newborns upstairs. Sent on a coffee run." He said as he read the chart; Myocardial Infarction while battling cancer for nearly 10 years. He could tell just by looking at her, she'd been through hell.

The old man saw the sad look on Alfred's face, "Told her she built up too much stress."

"She's your wife, huh?" the old man nodded. "She's very pretty for her age." Alfred said.

"You should've seen her in her hay day. She was a dancer, a damn good one too." He said.

"Really? That's so cool." Alfred pulled up a chair and sat down.

The old man told him stories of both of their lives, he was a marine who met her at a show a local theater put on for the marines. All their adventures together, when they got married, their kids, and their grandkids. Alfred was reminded of an old-fashioned romance movie. They must've talked for over an hour.

The old man finished laughing when he started a new topic. "So you said you worked upstairs with the newborns?"

"Yup, I deliver 'em." Alfred said. He sort of felt bad that he was wasting this man's time talking when he should've been looking after his wife.

"That's great, she would've loved to actually talk to a person who brought life in this world." He said.

"Uhm, wow, I never thought of it like that. I just like making people happy and that was the best way I could think of. Everybody's happiest when they hold their new born baby." Alfred shrugged.

"Are _you_ happy, son?" he asked.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm extremely happy, see?" he gave a big smile and pointed at it.

"Just 'cuz you got a smile on your face doesn't make you happy. And what I meant was do you have any children? You can see people be that happy, but until you actually held that little booger in your arms you have no idea." The elder said, smiling at his fast asleep wife.

"Well no, I don't have any kids and I don't think I'll be having them any time soon." Alfred said.

"Horses not runnin' so fast?"

"Whatever, my 'horses' are winning a different kind of race let's put it that way."

"Oh?" the old man raised his brows. "Then what's his name?"

"Artie."

"Artie?"

"Well, I call him Artie, his names Arthur. He's British, so he's got no taste in food and these big eyebrows." Alfred put three fingers on his eyebrows. The old man laughed. "We're getting married this August."

"That sounds like it'll be nice. Where is he right now?" he asked.

"At home, probably asleep." Alfred answered.

"And you're stuck here listening to an old man ranting about his dying wife?" He said.

"No, sh-she's not dying… is she?" Alfred asked, concerned.

"I'm sad about it too. Trust me, I want her to stay more than anything, but she knows." The old man looked at his wife. With a tear filled eye, he kissed the back of her hand.

"No, she's not going to die, that's not fair to you." Alfred protested.

"I'll be alright, if she wants to, she can." He said, a monotone ring filled the quiet room. She was no longer just sleeping.

"Not if I've got something to do with it." Alfred opened the door, "Nurse!" he called out, instantly three nurses filled the room.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to step back." The nurse said to the old man and moved him out of the way. Alfred saw the old couple's hands being separated. The old man stepped towards Alfred.

"You shouldn't have done that. It's not what she wanted." He told the American.

"But… but." Alfred watched the nurses make unresponsive attempts at reviving the woman. The flat line sound from the monitor was the loudest thing in the room and couldn't be avoided.

"Be a sport and walk me to my car, son." The old man said. Alfred stood watching for a second later then walked with the old man. He'd seen stillborns and mothers that died from child birth complications, but he'd never seen an old woman die.

"Here we are, thank you." The old man opened the car door.

"No problem, sorry for you loss." Alfred said.

"Son't worry about it. Hey that guy of yours, Archie?"

"Artie."

"Yeah him, go home to him, spend all the time you can with him okay?" he started the engine.

"You got it." Alfred said, and waived him off.

Once the old man drove out of the parking garage, Alfred ran back to get inside. _I forgot about Rita's coffee!_

Out of breath, but still holding two cups of coffee, he ran up to the nurses' station. "Here… ya go." He huffed.

"It's about time, what took you so long?" Rita asked, obviously swamped with paper work.

"Just talking to an old friend. Hey, what time was I supposed to clock out?" Alfred asked.

"More than an hour ago, why?" Rita took a drink from her coffee cup.

" 'Cuz I got someone waiting at home for me." He said then sped off.

…

Alfred ran up to his apartment door and unlocked it. He softly called out Arthur's name while removing his shoes. He walked into their bedroom, upon his arrival he saw Arthur under the covers facing away from him. He smiled and, moving towards the bed, he removed his shirt and placed his glasses on the side table. He gently climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around Arthur.

Arthur inhaled sharply, waking up with Alfred's arms around him. "Al?" he hazily asked.

"Hey, beautiful." Alfred whispered into Arthur's ear.

"Beautiful?" Arthur gave a breath that sounded like a soft laugh. He moved his face to Alfred's and caressed his cheek with his fingers. "I tried waiting up for you, guess I just fell asleep."

"Nah, you don't need to wait up for me, especially since I get home so late." Alfred said.

Arthur sniffed the other blonde's skin. "You smell like coffee." He said

"I needed some for the drive home, it is that bad?" Alfred asked.

Arthur took in the smell, "Smells good." He said.

Alfred ran the pad of his thumb down the Brit's chest and stomach. He'd gotten down to almost Arthur's hip when he realized there were no bottoms. "Artie… are you naked?"

"Um well… like I said, I waited up for you until I fell asleep." Said the Briton, Alfred chuckled. Arthur shifted around and put his arms around Alfred's neck. "I'm awake now, though. If you want we could…" Arthur yawned.

Alfred smiled contently. "It's okay, you're tired, maybe tomorrow night." He said.

"Alright." Arthur leaned to a kiss from Alfred. "Hand me my pants would you, love?"

Alfred assumed he meant underwear, so he reached for the boxers on the floor and handed them to Arthur. "Night Artie." He said, snuggling up closer to the already as close as you can get blond.

"Goodnight, Al." he said after he got on bottoms and brushed Alfred's hair out of the way. He kissed the American's forehead.

**Hello! The chapter's over and now for the Author's Note and Author's begging for reviews/ favorites lol! It really does mean a lot to me when people favorite, follow, and review the story. Especially reviews telling me to keep writing, for a total stranger I've never met before to like my story that much to say things like that is an awesome feeling.**

**Shout out to FluffyAngst333 (you know who you are XD) for all of our PMs.**

**Question: If you could give the countries a specific animal to be what would you choose?**

**My Answers:**

**Italy: Cat**

**Germany: Lion**

**Japan: Bird**

**China: White Tiger**

**Russia: Panda (that's not a RoChu reference I just think of him like a panda, but I do like RoChu too)**

**France: Rabbit (Hump like Rabbits XD)**

**England: Unicorn lol**

**America: Golden Retriever**

**BTW I'm so freaking pissed that America didn't pass the third round of Anime America's Top 32 Sexy Men of Anime this year! Fuck you Izaya! You and your super smexy ass!  
**


	5. 2 Months 'till Wedding

**Please don't let the contents of this chapter cloud your judgment of the whole story. Be sure to read it fully.**

It was perfect weather for Arthur and Alfred to take a walk in the park, an idea insisted on Alfred whose thinking was that they hadn't done anything for summer so far. With the wedding date waning, Arthur found himself being drawn closer and closer to Alfred to degrees he never knew possible, he even was clinging on his arm and holding his hand _in public_. Both fully understood what all the love cheesy love songs on the radio were actually talking about. They found a park bench near where they were walking and chose to sit down for a while.

With Alfred's arm draped around him, Arthur rested his head on the American's shoulder and placed his fingers between Alfred's. His fiancé, smiling and whispering random nonsense into his ear that would make him laugh. They knew people were staring, they didn't care. Arthur even dared to engage in a tender kiss with Alfred.

"Arthur?" a bystander asked. Arthur removed himself from Alfred's lips to look at the person calling for him. Francis Bonnefoy.

With his thumb, Arthur wiped his bottom lip and gave an embarrassed blush. "Oh, Francis. Hello." He said.

Alfred looked up to the French guy standing before him, obviously Arthur knew him.

"So this is what some teachers do outside of class." The Frenchie said.

Arthur gave a nervous laugh. "Heh, it's not- uh, this is Alfred, my fiancé." He said standing and prompting Alfred to stand as well.

"So this is 'Al'. I've heard great things about you." He stretched his hand out.

Alfred accepted it. "No offense, but I haven't heard anything about you." He said.

Francis gave an over dramatic gasp. "You haven't told your fiancé about _moi?_ I am hurt, Angleterre."

"Doesn't that mean England?" Alfred asked. He'd taken French in high school but barely passed.

"He just likes to call people by what country they sound like they're from." Arthur clarified.

"Oh." Alfred said.

"Well I have to go right now, but I would love to have you two love doves over for dinner sometime, oui?" Francis said.

"I dunno, we'd have to see. The weddings only in like, what?"

"Two months." Arthur said.

"Yeah, two months, so we're pretty busy."

"Dommage, well maybe after-"

"Alfred, we need to go, it's getting dark. It was nice seeing you, Francis." Arthur rushed him and Alfred away.

Arthur stormed into their apartment, crimson red with anger. "That pedantic, self-centered, bastard. Think he has the right to just interrupt-" Arthur was cut off from his rant by Alfred's lips against his.

Alfred pushed his tongue within, rolling around and around all over Arthur's own. He moved Arthur to his back at the wall. His hand trailed down to Arthur's leg and held it by his hip. Arthur's confused and muffled sighs having no effect on him. "Al… Al… what?"

Alfred broke away with a sour face. "I don't like him."

"Neither do I." Arthur rationed.

Alfred walked away a few steps. "No, I really… don't like him." He said.

"Al, he's just another teacher." Arthur said.

"That asked you out right in front of me." Alfred said.

"He didn't ask me out. It was just dinner and he asked you to come as well."

"Whatever. I still think he just wants to get inside your pants."

"Excuse me? What makes you think that just because another man is inviting us to a dinner at his house that he wants to sleep with me?" Arthur said with his hands on his hips, with his anger intensifying.

"Uh _hello, _he's French. 'Nuff said."

"So you can have as many friends as you please, but I can't be friends with one person?" Arthur said.

"Now you want to be friends with him?"

"I never said that."

"And I never said you couldn't have friends. Just don't be friends with him."

"Because he's French, right?"

"Well-"

"You're unbelievable." Arthur huffed and went to the bedroom. He walked in and crossed his arms.

Alfred came in behind him, after a few seconds he wrapped his arms around the Brit. "I love you, Artie."

"I love you, too. I just wish you trusted me more." Arthur sounded sad.

"I do, it's him I don't trust. I just don't want him to take advantage of you."

"I won't be, I'm not helpless you know."

"You really think that?" He rubbed Arthur's arms down to his wrists, and then uncrossed them. He held them both in one hand then dropped them on the bed while Arthur was still standing with his posterior to Alfred. The American also bending over to make sure he kept the wrists down.

"Al, seriously? I'm not in the mood." Arthur said looking over his shoulder.

"He won't care. You said you won't be taken so easily, do it then." Alfred said with a hint of venom in his voice as he began to undo Arthur's pants.

Arthur struggled with his wrists under Alfred's hand. "Al, this isn't funny. Stop it." He enforced.

Alfred didn't care to register the words Arthur spoke. With the Brit's pants around his ankles, Alfred unzipped his own pants and pushed forward inside Arthur. The smaller blond winced at the sudden entrance, while still struggling to get out of his fiancé's grip. Tears began forming at his eyes' edges.

"Stop it right now! It hurts!" Arthur cried out. He couldn't believe this was actually happening to him; Alfred being so aggressive with him. Usually is was so soft and tender and that's what made every time special but this time there was no passion, no emotion, practically no love was in it. "ALFRED FUCKING STOP!" Arthur screamed and finally got out from underneath Alfred's hold. He quickly made Alfred pull out of him and climbed on the bed with his back against the banister.

Alfred snapped back to his reality. He hastily zipped his pants and looked to Arthur. He was panting and looking to Alfred like the American was going to kill him. Alfred's eyes shifted to a picture frame on the bed side table of them a few years back; smiling into a kiss. He hid his face, "What've I done?" he said and left the room.

Arthur let out a heavy breath, he felt like he had been holding in. He pulled his pants up and brought his knees to his chest. He gathered his thoughts of what just happened. Alfred _raped_ him. Does it technically count if it's your fiancé though? That definitely did. Was Alfred really that jealous of Francis? He brought his legs to the edge of the bed and went to see where Alfred went.

He heard sobbing and saw Alfred on the couch with his legs also to his chest. He felt just as bad about it as Arthur did. He sat on the couch next to him and put a hand on Alfred's elbow.

"Al?" Arthur tried.

"Don't tell me you're okay, 'cuz I know you're not." Alfred said through sobs.

"No I'm not." Arthur said.

"I'm… so sorry, Artie." Alfred said.

Arthur pulled Alfred to his chest by his head, and then Alfred wrapped his arms around the Brit's waist. "Shh, I know you're sorry. I… forgive you."

"How?! I don't deserve it at all, I don't deserve you. After what I just did, how the hell could you forgive me for that?" Alfred said, not stopping the endless tears that flowed from his eyes.

Arthur wiped at least some of the tears with his thumb. "Because I love you. And I only forgive you this time. But, Alfred if it **ever** happens again… I don't care how much I love you, how much you love me, or how long we've known each other: that's the last you'll ever see of me. Understand?"

Alfred nodded. "I promise, never again. I j-just lost control. I don't know what happened to me." He said, sitting up and wiping away excess tears.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Arthur stood and offered.

"Uh, I don't want to. I'm just gonna stay on the couch tonight. I really just want to be alone right now." He said not even looking to Arthur.

"Oh, o-okay then." Arthur said, hurt. He made his way back to the bedroom.

"Artie," Alfred called, Arthur turned back around. "I'm gonna make it up to you." He paused. "We'll go out on a date, like we used to. Okay?"

Arthur smiled. "Sure." He said and continued to the bedroom.

* * *

"Al, where are we going?" Arthur asked, blindfolded and being dragged by Alfred.

"It's a surprise. C'mon it took a lot to get this place reserved for us." Alfred said and opened the door. He stood Arthur in front of him and removed the blindfold.

Arthur opened his eyes to the inside of their upcoming new house with a small amount of furniture. There was a small table set up with a red and white checkered pattern on it, two chairs, two wine glasses, and a rose in a vase next to the silverware. The room only lit by moonlight and a single candle that stood next to the rose. It was simple, but breathtaking. Alfred stood next to a chair and pulled it out for Arthur to sit in and as soon as he did, Alfred pushed it back in.

He went around granite isle and pulled out a small bucket of ice. "A bit of bubbly for the gentleman?" Alfred offered.

Arthur giggled and raised his wine glass to Alfred. "That'd be lovely thank you."

Alfred pulled out a big bottle of Sprite from the ice bucket and poured some into Arthur and his glasses. He rushed back behind the isle and pulled out two plates of spaghetti. He place one in front of Arthur and one at his setting. "This looks too good to be made by you." Arthur joked.

Alfred sat down. "Good observation, it's not. You remember Ludwig, from high school right?"

"Um, yeah. You suggested he start dating Daisy, yes?" Arthur recalled.

"Yeah, well get this: he started dating her cousin, Feliciano, instead. Still with him too." Alfred said, digging his fork into the pasta.

"Really? Never would've guessed him." Arthur said, also beginning to eat his meal.

"No one would've guessed us either."

"That's true."

"Anyway, the Feli guy works at my hospital. He's kind of spacey, but the dude can make the hell out of some pasta, so I called him up and asked him to make it for us." Alfred said.

"Mm, agreed." Arthur said, taking a drink of his Sprite.

Over the course of dinner, the two talked like they did back when they were younger. Even after both had finished their food, they continued conversing.

"So, honestly, why didn't you tell me about Francis?" Alfred genuinely asked.

"Because… I really didn't want to talk about him at all. When I first began teaching there he would constantly flirt with me. I thought I could handle it, so I didn't tell you about him. After a while though it got to a point of harassment and I told him about you. He seemed to back off a lot then, but still had the occasional hint. When you proposed, I instantly wanted to tell him to get him off my back once and for all. He respected it and finally stopped. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you were just going to get jealous." Arthur explained.

"I guess I did. But, hey as long as he backed off for good. It's in the past now." Alfred smiled.

Arthur smiled as well, he thought for a while. "Al, what do you think married life between us is going to be like?" he asked.

"I dunno, we're just going to have to find out when we get there." He said. "Probably something along the lines of: '_Al, don't just laze around the house like that. What, you think just because you're a doctor you have the hardest job and deserve to lie around' 'Artie, don't step foot in the kitchen. Those brows are gonna burn off along with our kitchen' _yeah, something like that" Alfred said.

Arthur laughed. "No, seriously."

"Well if it's gonna be anything like the way we are now, then I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too." Arthur said.

They returned to their apartment, passionately kissing up a storm. Arthur's fingers moved everywhere between Alfred's hair locks. Alfred guided them back to the bedroom, struggling with both of their legs wobbling into each other. "Oh bloody hell." Arthur said and jumped on Alfred, wrapping his legs around the American's waist.

"Much easier." Alfred held onto Arthur's legs and simply walked to the bedroom. Once there, he slammed his back onto the bed. Arthur kissed his neck while trying to remove buttons and zippers. Their passion was back, and it felt so good. "Artie," Alfred said with his head to the side. "I just realized something."

"Mmhm? What's that, love?" Arthur continued.

"We're getting married in less than two months. Isn't that frickin' awesome?!" he said with his palms on Arthur's thighs.

Arthur removed his shirt and flung it across the room. "Amazing."

**Don't kill me for making a rape scene! I just thought it's been a long time for them, and they haven't really had any obstacles in their relationship. Plus, I see America being extremely jealous of France when it comes to England.**

**Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! It shows me you care, yes you. The next chapter will be… interesting (at least I hope it will be). I hope everyone had a nice Christmas and hoping everyone will have a nice New Years' (don't get too crazy ya little scats ;) ).**


	6. 1 Month 'till Wedding

Arthur woke up to his fiancé's peacefully sleeping face and wrapped closely in his secure arms. He smiled as he kissed his forehead and wiped away strands of bangs from over his eyes. Alfred had been trying way too hard for Arthur to completely forgive him for how he acted a month ago. Though he swore to him it was alright, the larger blond persisted it wasn't. Arthur kept his hand on his love's cheek and sighed contently.

"Y'know, some people would find it creepy that you're watching me sleep, but since I love you I'll let it slide." Alfred said, hazily while his eyes remained closed.

"Sod off, I wasn't _watching_ you sleep. I just woke up to see your face right in front of me." He half lied.

Alfred breathed a laugh, "Yeah, okay… sure ya did." He said. Arthur rolled his back to Alfred's chest and he rested his head on the Brit's neck. The smaller man smiled as he rubbed his brow against Alfred's smooth skin. His arms still engulfing him, Alfred gave a small squeeze to his diaphragm. They stayed together like that for almost ten minutes until Alfred needed to use the restroom. He hopped out of the bed to do so, and then Arthur sat up sluggishly.

When Alfred returned he climbed over his husband-to-be right up to his face and kissed his lips. Arthur felt up his cheek with his left hand, he embraced the American tongue all around with his mouth and own tongue. Almost out of breath, the two removed themselves from their lips, but bringing their heads together and smiling. Alfred held Arthur's left wrist gently, keeping it close to his face.

"Only one month to go~."Alfred kissed close to the silver ring. "You excited?" he asked.

"I can't wait." Arthur explained. Alfred sat the Briton in his lap and hugged him tightly.

"Neither can I, it's gonna be awesome!" he said. Arthur pulled back some, and then leaned forward to kiss him once more. Alfred lowered his back to the bed, while Arthur kept his legs on his hips.

"Al… mhm Al, I need to tell you something."Arthur tried saying through muffled sighs.

Alfred removed himself from his lips, "Okay, go ahead." He said.

"I just thought… that maybe we should wait to have sex until our wedding night." Arthur said nervously.

The American's expression went confused on his face. "Huh?" he asked.

"Well, remember when I left for England and we hadn't seen each other for over 4 years? And when we saw each other again… that time was fantastic –not saying that it isn't fantastic all the time, because really it is- but I think it was because we waited for so long that it was amazing. Maybe it'll be amazing again if we just wait. It's only a month." Arthur reasoned.

He thought it over for a while, that time had been the greatest time they ever had together, and he had enough self-restraint for a month. "Hmm, alright…I guess we could wait 'till then." He rubbed his chin, and then snapped his fingers, "Oh, I know! How 'bout we make it to a bet?!"

Arthur pondered it, "What are the rules?" he asked.

"The first one to cave in and pounce on the other; loses. Well, technically, in the end we'd both win." Alfred said.

"And the stakes?" Arthur raised one of his eyebrows.

"Uhh… A STRIPTEASE! I'll buy a skimpy outfit and who ever loses, has to wear it and give a little 'dance'." Alfred proposed with a wink.

Arthur smirked and held out his hand. "Deal."

Alfred shook the outstretched hand. "Deal." He said back. The competition was on.

Alfred was about to start wrestling playfully with Arthur until they heard the door knock from the other room. "You expecting someone?" he asked.

"No, are you?" Arthur asked back.

The American shook his head. He grabbed his glasses and an under shirt then went to the door, with Arthur right behind him. As he stepped to the door, he called out for recognition of the person on the other side of the door. He couldn't tell if he didn't hear the person right or if he had heard them at all, so he asked once more. He checked the peep hole and saw a head of blonde hair the same color of his own but at a different length than his. Alfred opened the door for the stranger to find that he looked almost exactly like him, save for his hair and a weird curl thing that popped out like Alfred's cowlick.

"Uh, hey. Can I help you with something?" Alfred asked the man, Arthur standing next to his fiancé.

"Hello, are you Alfred Jones?" the soft-spoken man asked, almost inaudible.

"Yeah, who's asking?" Alfred questioned.

"I figured you were." He outstretched a hand towards Alfred. "My name's Matthew Williams, and according to my father, I'm your half-brother." said the man.

Alfred's eyes grew wide, and then went back to normal size. "Uh, you sure about that?" he asked.

Arthur scoffed, and rolled his eyes. "Al, of course he's sure, he looks exactly like you."

"W-well then, come on in, I guess." Alfred ushered his new brother in the apartment.

Matthew walked in the small apartment and gazed around the room. "Sorry for our attire, Matthew. We both just woke up." Arthur said, noting that they were still in their nightwear. Arthur in a comfy t-shirt and red pajama pants, while Alfred in his under shirt and grey sweatpants.

"No, it's somewhat my fault for arriving so early. Guess I'm still on Canadian time." Matthew practically whispered. It was a chore just trying to understand his low volume speech patterns.

"How'd you know my name?" Alfred asked.

"My dad told me about our mom and how they met, but she decided to go back to the US and start a different family –um, you and your dad- so I just got your name from him. When I moved here, a friend of mine knew you from high school, I just thought it would be a good opportunity to meet my brother." Matthew said, sitting on a small couch.

"Small world." Arthur sat down next to Alfred.

"Yeah, you said it." Alfred looked at his almost duplicate. He leaned back to Arthur's ear, "Sh-should I tell him about us?" in a whisper even quieter than Matthew's.

"Well, why not?" Arthur turned his head to the side to hear Alfred better and said.

"I just met the dude, and he came all the way over from Canada to meet his brother. What's he gonna think when he finds out his brother is gay a-and almost married?" Alfred quietly asked.

"My brothers came all the way over from the UK and the first day they came to see us, they found out I was gay… and dating you." Arthur whispered.

"Yeah, and they almost killed me!" Alfred actually said that one a little loud.

Arthur gave a sour face and crossed his arms. "I highly doubt Matthew's going to kill you."

Alfred grunted, but thought Arthur was right and that Matthew had the right to know about him. He faced his half-brother. "Mattie, I'm just gonna call you Mattie from now on-"

"But my name's Matthew."

"Mattie, I know we just met a few minutes ago, but I gotta tell you somethin'." The Canadian raised his eyebrows as a sign that his brother should continue. Alfred looked to Arthur, and then back to Matthew. "I'm glad you decided to come visit now 'cuz in a month I'm getting married."

The soft-toned man smiled, "That's great news, congratulations." He said.

"Thanks, man. That's not all, though." He held Arthur's hand, "I'm marrying Arthur." The engaged couple gave small smiles to each other.

"Wait, so you mean… you're gay?" Matthew questioned. Alfred nodded and the Canadian let out a deep sigh. "Oh thank god! I thought it was going to be awkward telling you I'm gay. I can't tell you how relieved I am to hear you say that."

"What? Seriously?" Alfred stood to hug his brother.

"Yeah, that's kind of how I found you. I said my 'friend' but I meant my boyfriend knew you in high school." Matthew said.

A knock on the door interrupted the brotherly moment. "So who's good enough to date my bro?" he asked Matthew as he went to answer yet another unexpected visitor.

"He said he had a class with you." Matthew said.

Alfred opened the door. "Wass up, Hündinnen*?!" said a familiar Prussian with big arms open wide.

"Gil!" Alfred exclaimed and put the albino in a headlock with one arm, and recieved the same treatment. Gilbert cluched his neck tighter and pulled him to his chest for a noogie.

"Hey, how ya doin' buddy?" he said as he rubbed his knuckles over blond hair. Arthur couldn't help but laugh.

"C'mon, man, not in front of my future husband!" Alfred joked and got out of the hold.

"Oh yeahh, I heard you two were getting married. Hey Art!" Gilbert said.

"It's still Arthur, Gil. And hi to you, too." Arthur said.

"Whatever, show me the ring this dummkopf gotcha." Gilbert requested. Arthur rolled his emerald eyes and lifted his hand into view, Gilbert took the hand to see it more closely. "Ahh, that's a nice one, huh?" he put the hand back down. Matthew also wanted to see the engagement band, so Arthur showed it to him as well. Gilbert went back to Alfred, "So, I also hear you're a baby doctor."

"Hell yeah. I get to deliver 'em." Alfred said.

"That means you get to look up girls' y'know what all day long, right?" Gilbert devilishly whispered.

Alfred's face burned red, he really never thought of it like that. "Dude, it's not like that. I'm not a pervert or anything. I just deliver babies, that's all!" Alfred spat out.

Gilbert laughed loudly and clapped Alfred's back a few times. "Don't worry, man, I'm just messin' with ya! I know you'd rather look up Arthur's yoohoo instead." Alfred was glad the Brit was talking to his brother and didn't hear any of that. Gilbert's laughing dimmed down to a small chuckle when he began to speak again, "You two lasted this long? Wow, that's kinda unbelievable."

"What, just 'cuz your love life sucks doesn't mean everyone else's has to suck too. Hey, what happened to Elizabeta?" Alfred asked.

"We didn't really make it past senior year. Something about more intellectual men with interesting tastes in fine arts and music, or some crap like that." Gilbert said.

"Sorry to hear that." Alfred said.

"Nah, it's alright. I'm over it." Gilbert looked to Matthew.

"It's 'cuz you got my brother now. BTW you don't get to touch him." Alfred crossed his arms and threw his nose to the air in a stubborn fashion.

"What, who says?" Gilbert asked.

"His older brother, that's who." Alfred remained his position.

"How do you know you're older? And besides, he's a grown man; he can make his own decisions." Gilbert defended.

"Or mistakes." Alfred said.

"You little-"

"Gil." Matthew interrupted. "Don't be mean to my brother."

"Oh great, now you two work in pairs." The albino pouted.

Alfred uncrossed his arms and patted the Prussian's back. "So, you guys comin' to the wedding?" he asked.

"Can we?" Matthew politely asked.

"Of course." Arthur said. Throughout the day all four of them spent it chatting it up with each other.

…

Alfred came home the next day to find Arthur's round rear on all fours in front of him in a very seductive manor. Of course he was clothed, but when you've lived with someone as long as they did, Alfred just saw him as completely nude.

"Oh, hello Alfred." Arthur said, deviously smiling. He stretched his arm out in front of him and stretching out his back for an even more sensual view for Alfred to look at his ass.

"Hi." Alfred said with his jaw to the floor. "Whatcha doin'?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just cleaning the floors." Arthur said, and then stood.

"Oh ho ho, I get it." Alfred said while the Brit gave a curious smile. "You're tryin to make me cave in, aren't you? Ha, not gonna happen!"

…

Arthur was reading a book in the living room until all of a sudden Alfred came from their bathroom with just a towel on his hips. Arthur gave a glance, trying to hide his blush at the irresistible body drenched in shower remains that walked across the room. When Alfred caught the peek, he smiled and gave a wink.

"Oh yeah two can play at this game, Artie. I know you want me just as much as I want you, which believe me is a lot." Alfred continued to the kitchen.

Arthur cringed and pulled his knees to his chest, keeping the book over his face. "Bloody wanker." He mumbled.

…

"Matthew, please, help me out." Arthur said over the phone.

"_I just don't feel comfortable doing this sort of thing for my brother's fiancé. Besides, how am I supposed to know what he likes? " _The Canadian said.

"Of course you do, you two are practically twins, he probably likes what you like! And you're a professional photographer, I'm sure you can think of something!" Arthur pleaded.

The voice from the other side grumbled, "_Fine, I'll do it."_

"Thank you so much Matthew!" Arthur hung up and evilly laughed to himself.

Once Matthew arrived to their apartment, he shoved outfits to Arthur's chest and walked hastily in. "Let's just get this over with."

"Dr. Jones?" a nurse said.

"Yeah." Alfred responded.

"A man dropped this off for you; he said it was critical that you got it." She handed him a manila folder.

"Oh okay, thanks." He took the folder and flipped through the contents.

Inside were pictures of Arthur in _very_ revealing and provocative clothing, in even more provocative positions. One: he was in a sexy cop uniform and handcuffs held above his head, his mouth agape slightly like the way he looked when he was having sex with Alfred. Two: Arthur sitting backwards in a small chair with leather stiletto boots and very short shorts along with his heavy bomber jacket. Third: He sat on top of an old, red, 50's Chevy with a Daisy Duke outfit on and red high heels, his head thrown back and one foot resting on the car while the other kept him on the ground. Fourth: His legs up against a wall and his face looking to the camera while his hands were between his thighs, in tight black jeans and no shirt. Fifth: Him on all fours in a maid outfit coming towards the camera. Sixth: Him clad only in and American flag, some of it he held in his teeth. Seventh: A close up of his bum with him looking behind to the camera and all the while in a skimpy school girl uniform. Eighth: A pink nurses' dress with a clipboard to his chest and one of his legs popped up. Ninth: Him lying on his stomach, a white blanket covering his behind, with his ankles crossed in the air and his chin on the back of his hand. And finally: Extremely tight black shorts with a pink top with a wrapped bubblegum pattern on it that's collar went around his neck and him surrounded in candy, at the bottom he signed it _Arthur Jones-Kirkland XOXOXO_ in a cute script.

Alfred's face went unbearably red. "Dammit, I _had_ to go and marry the hottest person alive? It's so on, Artie!"

…

Arthur came into the small apartment carrying groceries and wondering where Alfred was, he usually sat in the couch in the living room and watched TV until he came home. "Al?!" he called out. He looked in almost all of the rooms until he got to a room Arthur used as a study. "Al, are you in here?" he said.

"Right here." Said a _British_ voice. Alfred turned around in the chair. Arthur saw him wearing a very sophisticated suit holding a book in one hand.

"What are you doing in here, git?" he asked.

"Oh come now, there's no need to be so mean, love. I was simply catching up on my literature, that's all." Alfred said in a very good velvety British accent. That alone almost made Arthur go half-crazy and attack him, and the suit wasn't helping him either; Arthur kind of had a suit fetish according to Alfred.

"Oh? And what, might I ask, are you reading?" Arthur gave an incriminating look.

"Lyrical Ballads," _God Dammit. "_One of your favorites, is it not?" Alfred smirked.

"It's okay." Arthur obviously lied as he shrugged and tried looking away.

"Really? 'Most musical, most melancholy' bird!

A melancholy bird! Oh! idle thought!

In nature there is nothing melancholy.

But some night-wandering man, whose heart was pierced

With the remembrance of a grievous wrong,

Or slow distemper, or neglected love,

(And so, poor wretch! filled all things with himself,

And made all gentle sounds tell back the tale

Of his own sorrow) he, and such as he,

First named these notes a melancholy strain.'" Alfred spoke.

With every word, Arthur became more oddly aroused and furious that he'd stoop this low. "And? You think a stupid little poem's going to make me give up?" He slammed his hands on the desk and put his face right in front of Alfred's smiling one. "You don't know who you're dealing with, Jones." He stormed out of the room.

"Ha, I look forward to how you're gonna top that!" he turned back around in the chair.

…

Alfred realized that he probably shouldn't have taunted Arthur like that. He stopped at the door before their apartment, "I should just apologize and call off the whole bet. Save us both the humiliation of a possible striptease." He opened the door and instantly widened his eyes to near impossible widths.

Arthur in knee high boots, incredibly short shorts with a small vest, and cuff links on him; all the while spinning in a promiscuous fashion around a stripper pole. WAY. TOO. DAMN. SEXY!

"Artie, what the hell?!" Alfred said.

"Well after yesterday I thought I had no more tricks up my sleeves that would beat that performance, so I might as well give in. This is just practice for your striptease, it is actually a lot of fun~." He said, not stopping his little 'show' on the pole. "So what do you say?" he hopped off and got extremely close to Alfred's face.

Alfred examined the supposedly honest face of the Brit. After a wink from the smaller man, he got it. "I know you're just faking it," he looked behind Arthur's back and saw his fingers crossed. Arthur looked behind himself as well, then back to Alfred.

"Dammit!" Arthur whisper-shouted. "I thought that would work, too."

"It kinda did." Alfred smiled.

"Yeah well, that really was the last thing I could think of." Arthur admitted.

Alfred wrapped his arms around the small Brit, "Listen, this bet isn't going anywhere. It's hard enough on both of us to try to keep our hands off each other; we don't need to tease one another to add on top of it. Can we just call the whole thing off?" he asked sincerely.

"Hands." Arthur requested. Alfred put his hands out in front of him to show he wasn't crossing any fingers.

"Truce?" Alfred asked. Arthur squinted and judged whether he was being serious or not.

"Truce." He agreed.

"Kiss on it?" Alfred hopefully asked. Arthur giggled and reached his arms around Alfred's neck and kissed him passionately. The American looked to the stripper pole, "We should get rid of that thing, too." He said, breaking the kiss.

"I actually got pretty good at it, watch." Arthur made his way back to the rod and hopped on, crossing his legs and then flipping upside down. He lifted himself up then spun around a few times and gently slid down until he was back at the ground.

Alfred clapped a few times, "Sorry, I don't have any dollars." He laughed.

**Sorry I hadn't updated in a while. Every time I wanted to work on this, I'd get writer's block or someone would interrupt me. But I really hope you liked it, I made it a bit longer since it took me a while. **

**The wedding is definitely next chapter after the long wait! If you have any suggestions I'll read over them and might incorporate them into the chapter. If you just wanna say the story was cool (or sucked, that's fine too) any kind of reviews would help me more than you think. So before I ramble more, I just wanted to say thank you every single reader.**

**I hope I'm not asking much by asking for at least 5 reviews on this chapter or a previous one. It'd be really nice, I have faith in you.**

*******Hündinnen- Bitches**


	7. Long Awaited Marriage

The crowds bustled with praises of the church's décor and the couple's decision of marriage. Gentlemen were clad in nice suits while ladies were wrapped in elegant dresses of many colors and patterns with their hair in beautiful styles. The church had a gothic arch to the altar of maroon carpeting. Four small windows in front that had stain-glass pictures of major points of the bible; the Virgin Mary, Jesus at the last supper, a dove for peace, and a multicolored cross. In the middle was a statue of Jesus on the cross, hopefully that wouldn't be too dramatic and stray the attention of the guests. The floor had four columns of many pews for people to sit in. Beautiful chandeliers hung from the ceiling and freshly bloomed white lilies stood on the sides of the altar. A golden podium stood in the middle of the higher platform as a place for the preacher to… preach.

Alfred sat on a couch in his dressing room, wanting to go outside and mingle with everyone that came but wasn't allowed to. It was only him in the large room, with no one to talk to or entertainment to amuse himself with he was quite bored. This morning, no matter how much he tried to comb down his hair, there was always the one sticking straight out. He decided to just leave it like it was, it gave him character. He remembered this morning:

_Alfred hovered over Arthur sleeping with a sort of pout. The Brit shifted to his side and held onto Alfred's arm which he thought was next to him but it was actually holding the American up above him._

"_Artie, wake up~" Alfred cooed._

_Arthur grumbled and held tighter to the arm. "Mm, why?" he moaned._

"_What do you mean why? 'Cuz you're getting married in a couple of hours, that's why." Alfred jumped on his knees to wake Arthur up even more. His efforts were, for a while, futile because Arthur just rolled on his stomach and planted his face in the pillows._

"Alfred?" Allistor said, coming in the room and snapping Alfred out of his flashback.

"Oh, hey man." He said, standing. "Thanks for coming."

"Yeah well, I didn't come for you that's for damn sure." The Scot said.

"Ha, you sound like Artie." Alfred retorted. "Speaking of which, have you talked to him yet?"

"No, I was gunna but he talking to himself about what he's gunna say up there." Allistor said.

"I should probably do that too, huh?"

"Probably so."

"Man, I didn't write any of my vows down. What am I goin' to do say?" he rubbed his forehead.

Allistor pursed his lips and sighed, "Listen, just… say what you think Arthur wants to hear. D-don't worry about what the people out there are gunna think, 'cuz no one's gunna remember what you said. Except Arthur, and he's the only one that matters, right?"

Alfred looked around, thinking it over and rubbing his chin. "Yeah, man… you're right." He moved forward and spread his arms out for a hug. "Thanks, dude!"

Allistor stepped back and pushed Alfred back some, "What the- I'm not hugging you! I don't care if you are my wee brother's husband."

"Hug me right now." Alfred persisted.

A back and forth of 'no's' from Allistor and 'yes's' from Alfred continued on for a few minutes until Allistor reluctantly gave in and hugged the American.

Arthur pulled his black tie through to complete a double Winsor knot, while looking through the full body mirror as a guest snuck in. "Arthur?" she said, it was Bridgette.

He looked behind himself briefly, then turned back to tighten the tie. "Oh, hello Bridgette." He said.

She sat down on the couch, trying her best to keep her dress covering past her knees. "You look very pretty, not that you don't always, but it's very nice."

She chuckled. "Same goes for you, except not pretty, but handsome."

"Thank you." Arthur chuckled.

"You know, you got a lot of people out there." She said.

"Is there really that many?" Arthur questioned.

"Don't let it make you nervous, I had a lot of people at my wedding, too. Honestly if you feel nervous now, it'll all go away once you see Al in his nice suit on the altar." She advised.

"I'll take that into consideration." He sat down beside her.

Bridgette paused "I've known Al for a long time, and I gotta say… I'm really glad he's marrying you."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." Arthur smiled.

The guests were ushered to their seats and handed pamphlets of the couple that were to get married today, as if they didn't already know who it was. Every person waiting for the long awaited ceremony to begin.

Alfred spaced out listening to the preacher talk; all he could think of was how amazing his and Arthur's life was going to be from then on. It wasn't until the preacher said Alfred's name to cue him for his vows that he started paying attention.

He cleared his throat to begin speaking, his hands in Arthur's as he spoke, "Artie when I first met you, I didn't think of you as any more than my best friend- definitely didn't think it would go as far as you and I being on this altar together- but I'm so glad it happened that way, because now I can't imagine my life without you. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I know it wasn't enough. Since I met you my life has taken an extreme turn for the better, and I look forward to spending the rest of it out with you. I love you."

Seeing such a serious side of Alfred, and hearing the beautiful speech he gave, almost made Arthur well up. He fought hard not to because he didn't want to cry on his wedding day. The preacher wanted Arthur in turn to give his own vows.

"Al, I love you very much. I'm glad you're the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I think about at night. You're the best I've ever had, or ever could imagine getting. Everything you do is so uplifting to me. I hope the rest of our lives together will be just as good as the past years we've spent with each other. I haven't really told you this before but even when you're out at work, I catch myself smiling and counting down seconds until you get home. I love you with all my heart." Arthur said and Alfred gave a breathy chuckle.

The preacher began to read off the usual wedding vows. "Do you, Alfred F. Jones, take this man to be your lawfully wed husband. In sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Alfred said, butterflies going insane fluttering in his stomach.

"And do you, Arthur Kirkland, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. In sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Arthur's butterflies going around just a crazy as Alfred's.

"Now, with the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and… husband." He said with a booming voice, partly to wake all the children who fell asleep from boredom. "You may now kiss the groom." He said softer.

Alfred stepped forward, putting a gentle hand on Arthur's cheek, and kissed his new husband. The crowd roared with clapping and cheering for the new couple. After a few seconds of kissing, the two parted their lips and smiled to one another, and then looked to the crowd with embarrassed laughter. Alfred looked to Arthur and took his hand, guiding him down the aisle getting congratulatory pats on the back from people who sat at the edges of the pews.

Arthur and Alfred sat at a long white table along with the groomsmen and close family as they watched people give speeches and toasts for the newlyweds. Afterwards, the cake was brought out and it was almost as tall as Arthur. It was vanilla icing and cake with beautiful drapes of fondant across each layer. Alfred even paid extra to have the two on top to be the mochis of them he drew on the paper with their names in a heart. Everyone thought it was adorable, Arthur thought it was embarrassing, but he liked it anyway.

Arthur leaned to Alfred's ear "_I love you_." He whispered.

Alfred turned his head to Arthur, "_I love you, too."_ He whispered back and softly kissed his lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to clear the floor for the new couple to have their first dance as Mr. and Mr. Jones-Kirkland." A voice (obviously Gilbert) said through the speakers.

Alfred and Arthur laughed and went to the center of the dance floor. Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and spun him around once, then pulled him into his chest.

"A special song was requested just for this dance." The voice (again, obviously Gilbert) said again. He played My Hero cover by Paramore on the speakers. Alfred laughed into Arthur's hair and kissed his forehead, "You requested it, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes." Arthur replied. They swayed with each other for a little bit. They spun each other around in the rhythm of the song and gently two-stepped elegantly across the floor. Two to the side, one back. With the Brit's hand on his lower back, Alfred placed his hand on Arthur's lower back. As the song neared its end both whispered their love once more. When the song ended, Alfred dipped Arthur for a romantic kiss and the crowd applauded. Arthur was lifterd back up and forced to blush at the staring crowd. It was definitely a night to remember.

With Arthur on his back, Alfred walked into their new, permanent house. Arthur's legs were wrapped around to the front of his husband so he could stay on. He breather on his neck and tantalizingly bit the shell of the American's ear.

They got to their bedroom and Alfred pinned Arthur down to the bed. As Arthur scooted his hips to Alfred's, the two began furiously making out like they'd never felt human contact before. Sexual frustration higher than it had ever been between them.

Alfred grinded into Arthur relentlessly, "Artie, you remember how I proposed to you?" he asked continuing to kiss his love.

"How could I forget?" Arthur said, noncommittally.

"You 'member what you did that night?" he asked.

Arthur chuckled, "Oh, you want _that_ again?" he smirked.

"Kinda, but no. I wanna do it to you." Alfred said.

"By all means, go ahead." Arthur writhed.

Alfred removed his jacket and Arthur's as well. He went to undoing the tie, then unbuttoning his dress shirt. Just seeing him lying there, panting for Alfred's next move, made the American's internal temperature increase to amazing degrees. Alfred removed his tie and, with some assistance from Arthur, his dress shirt. Alfred slid it off his shoulders slowly, Arthur's finger tips grazing over the warm, tan skin. He couldn't help but give kisses to the body before him. He kissed right under the left peck, between both chest muscles, to his neck, and then to his lips. Alfred lowered the smaller blond back to the bed. Alfred kissed his neck, trailing down while getting the Brit's trousers unbuttoned and off. With his pants down, Arthur wore his flying mint bunny boxers. Alfred chuckled and Arthur blushed. The American could see the beginning of a hard on in the boxers.

"Let's get it up a bit more, huh?" he said and rubbed his palm over the cloth. Even through the fabric he could feel the warmness of Arthur inside. He loved watching the emotions go across Arthur's face, and Arthur loved the emotion Alfred was giving him. Alfred licked down beside the peach fuzz of a happy trail that Arthur had, he stopped short of the boxer's waistband. He ran his tongue along the elastic, while still rubbing Arthur who was completely aroused by this time. Alfred took the waistband between his teeth and lifted them up a bit until snapping them back to Arthur's skin He dared even to kiss his new husband's erection before he lifted himself up. The larger blond grabbed under Arthur's ass at the boxers and then pulled them down, springing Arthur's member free.

"Artie, what's it taste like?" he asked.

"I don't remember exactly, but I remember that I didn't want to stop when I started." The Brit responded.

"Really?" Alfred looked to the thing in front of him. "A-alright, then…" he removed his glasses and set them on the side table. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth with his tongue sticking out. Hesitantly, he took the head into his mouth. Arthur moaned, encouraging him to go deeper. He put his leg over Alfred's shoulder and a hand between the golden locks of hair.

Alfred found that Arthur was right; he couldn't get enough of it now. If he thought Arthur was irresistible before, then he was damn near perfect now. He took more of it into his mouth, almost touching the back of his throat. In and out of his mouth, bobbing his head frequently. He let it go out of his mouth to where it sprang back up to Arthur's stomach, and like it was his own special lollipop, his wide tongue liked up the front of it. He looked up to Arthur, who had a flushed face, waiting for more.

"Artie, y'know what I want you do now?"

"Hm?" Arthur panted with his face slightly pink.

Alfred got up on his knees and started unbuttoning his pants. He straddled Arthur while removing his pants. Arthur sat up and rubbed his hands over his American husband's ass, which was covered with alien boxers. He got his pants off and threw them on the floor, and then cupped Arthur's face. He smiled and kissed the smaller man. Arthur kissed back, rubbing his hands over Alfred's butt and upper thighs.

"I want you to top tonight." Alfred smiled.

Arthur's eyes opened wide, "R-really?" he said.

"Yeah, not once have we switched roles. I just want for you to be my husband not my wife. Sometimes, it's nice for a reminder that you're a man too, y'know?" Alfred said.

Arthur smiled and kissed him again. "Thank you, Al."

"Don't mention it… so what position should I be in?" Alfred asked.

Arthur thought for a second, he turned red just asking, "From the back." He said.

Alfred winked, 'You got it, chief." He got off Arthur's lap. The two shifted their position to where Alfred was on his hands and knees and Arthur behind him on his knees.

"You know it's going to feel weird, right? No offense, but you're kind of a wimp when it comes to new things." Arthur said, removing Alfred's boxers.

"It's alright, I'm sure I'll be able to handle it." Alfred said over his shoulder.

Arthur shrugged, "If you say so." Arthur ran his hand up Alfred's back then back to his butt. With his middle finger, he inserted the digit inside Alfred.

The American grunted silently and looked to the head board of their bed. The deeper Arthur's finger went, the more Alfred would grunt.

"Al, I told you you wouldn't like it." Arthur said.

"I-I'm fine, keep going." He said.

Arthur shrugged and inserted in his forefinger, again getting a deep grunt. He leaned over Alfred and reached for a pillow to give his husband. "Here, hold onto this and lie your chest on it." He said. Alfred obeyed and angled his ass higher in the air. Arthur stretched him a little more, and then removed his finger. He stretched for a desk drawer for condoms.

"Aw man, I left all of them back at the old apartment." Alfred said.."

"It's okay; I bought some and put them here just in case you forgot." He pulled one out, "Of course, I didn't think it'd be put on me at the time." He said opening the small wrapper with his teeth. He stretched the rubber to fit his head then slid it down to cover himself fully. He lined himself to Alfred's entrance, "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Go ahead." He looked to the front and clutched the pillow tighter.

"Okay, but don't try to hold it in for my sake, if it hurts you have to tell me." Arthur said.

"Got it." He said. Arthur looked down and watched himself be enveloped inside his quivering American. "Ahah!" Alfred breathed in the pillow.

"I haven't been in something this tight since high school." Arthur tried with every fiber of his being not to move until Alfred gave the 'ok'.

"Shut up! It's not like I do this stuff every day." Alfred said over his shoulder.

"Haha just tell me when to start moving, love." Arthur held onto Alfred's hips.

He breathed in deeply and slowed him to go. Arthur rocked his hips into Alfred's backside. He started at the pace of a massage, keeping his rhythm perfectly.

"It actually is startin' to feel _really_ good. G-go faster." Alfred said.

Arthur smiled and went at a jogging speed. He rolled his head back in pleasure and slid his hands over Alfred's skin. He leaned down and put his face close to Alfred's. He kiss the back of the American's neck, and then grinded his husband's ear between his teeth. Arthur slid his right hand down to Alfred's member, stroking it up then back again and again. Alfred went from grunts to full on moans and ecstasy-filled sighs. Once Arthur heard them, his trusting came to a faster rate. Like as fast as dogs hump each other. Alfred reached behind him to Arthur's hair on the back of his neck. The Brit stopped nibbling his ear and kissed his lips.

"Are you close?" he asked.

"Uh hm. Artie, no wonder this is you're go to, it feels so good. Please don't stop." He pleaded through pleasured sighs.

"I don't think I'm going to last long if you keep up those noises." He teased.

"Oh you like those do you?" Alfred said and started shouting sexual sounds. Arthur laughed but soon came in the condom, giving a few more extra pushes for good measures made Alfred cum in his hand. He pulled out and examined his hand.

"You're very messy aren't you?" she smirked, by now Alfred was turned over with Arthur straddling him on his knees.

"Whatever, go wash your hand and come back into the bed with me." Alfred chuckled.

"Okay." Arthur kissed Alfred and went to get a washrag to clean it off his hand as Alfred pulled his boxer shorts back up to his hips. When he came back, Arthur put his boxers back on and climbed into bed next to Alfred.

The two wrapped up in the blanket and nestled extremely close to each other. "G'night, Mr. Jones-Kirkland." Alfred said.

Arthur smiled as he closed his eyes, "Goodnight, Mr. Jones-Kirkland."

…

The next morning Arthur had disappeared from his arms. Alfred was on his stomach, face buried deep in pillows. He was rudely awakened to a loud, annoying beeping sound. Without even opening his eyes, he reached to his alarm clock. When the beeping did not go away, he pressed it a few more times. He finally got mad enough at it to get up and examine the faulty clock. "Goddamn thing." He rubbed his eyes and saw the clock wasn't even set for the alarm. After a confused face, he put his glasses on and walked to the kitchen.

He walked in to see Arthur waving a rag to the ceiling and the kitchen a mess. "Shut up you stupid thing! Shut up! You're going to wake him up!" he quietly screamed to the fire detector. Two eggs that were wobbling on the kitchen isle fell to the floor and Arthur lost it. "FUCK! I can't do this!" he fell to his knees and buried his face into his hands. His shoulders bobbing, signaling that he was crying.

"Artie?" Alfred called.

Arthur's tear-filled eyes looked to the American and sniffed and breathed in heavily as he wiped his sleeve over his nose. "Al-?"

Alfred crouched down to his level, "What're you doing?" he smiled.

The Brit looked away, his eyes still overflowing, "You always do the cooking, I just wanted to let you sleep and I could do something special for you."

Alfred rubbed off some flour and egg that had been spattered on his face. "We just bought this kitchen, let's not burn down already." Arthur pouted. Alfred stood and held a hand out for him to take. "C'mon." Arthur took it and the larger blond put the Brit's back to his chest and held both his wrists gently.

"What're you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Showing you how to cook." Alfred answered.

Arthur rolled his forest eyes. "Al, don't patronize me."

"I'm not, just trust me." He looked over the smaller man's shoulders and guided him to lower the fire on the stove. With Arthur right in front of him, Alfred held his wrists and showed him exactly how to make the entire meal. While they made the scrambled eggs, Arthur turned his head back and kissed Alfred sweetly.

Lastly, they slid the bacon onto two plates and Alfred came from behind Arthur and took his plate. They sat down at the table and sat next to each other, enjoying their meal. "Thank you for breakfast, Al. It was delicious." Arthur said.

"Hey, it was your hands that made it. I just helped them out a little." He finished his orange juice. He paused and looked to Arthur, he took up their plates and kissed Arthur's cheek. "Thanks for the meal, babe." He washed them in the sink and put them in the dishwasher.

"Okay, I've learned my lesson. You stick to cooking and I'll stick to cleaning." Arthur said as he stood.

"Great, I was actually hoping we could lie in bed all day." Alfred said.

Arthur grabbed his hand, "It's not too late to do that, let's go." He said and guided Alfred back to their room.

**Finally the wedding, hope it was to your expectations. Alfred bottoming, huh? Yeah, he just doesn't seem like a bottom to me and Arthur doesn't seem like a top. But whatever you like, I don't judge.**

**Feel free to leave a reply, it helps me get through the day and brings happiness to my soul. The more reviews/favorites there are, the faster these things come out so... keep doin' what you're doin'. Love you guys! *kisses*  
**


	8. Lilly

The school year had begun and for Arthur that meant back to work. With new students, came a new nickname for him to go by. He had asked what they felt calling him was more comfortable; Kirkland or Jones-Kirkland. A student called out that they should start calling him Mr. Joker; a combination of Jones and Kirkland. He found that suitable, so he kept it.

The day went by longer than he expected, mostly because he longed to be at home with his new husband than with teenagers. Luckily their new house was closer to the school so he could get home quicker.

"Al?" he called out, entering his home. Immediately, he was tackled to the ground in a hug.

"Welcome home!" Alfred said with a goofy grin.

Arthur squirmed his hand from under Alfred and rubbed the back of his head. "That's not a way to welcome someone." He said.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." The American smiled then kissed the Brit.

"Mm, mm… can't breathe. You're… crushing me." Arthur said.

Alfred stood on his knees. "Whoa my bad, dude." He apologized. He stood fully and offered a hand to pull the smaller blond up.

"You're lucky we don't have tile." Arthur said, checking his head for blood. There wasn't any.

"Haha," he wrapped his arms around his husband. "How was your day?" he asked.

"Ugh, long." Arthur sighed, one arm around Alfred's neck, the other he used his hand to stroke up Alfred's bicep. "It's over now, though."

"You were waiting to get home so I could," he lifted Arthur like a bride, "sweep you off your feet, throw you on the bed, and ravish you until morning came?" Alfred said, walking to the bedroom and carrying out his example of beau geste.

Arthur laughed as he fell on the bed. Alfred pounded his hands on either side of the Brit and hovered inches to his face, smiling. Arthur guided his fingertips softly over the American's cheeks. Both opened their mouths into a kiss. Arthur lifted his legs to Alfred's hips. Alfred moaned into Arthur's mouth, unconsciously grinding their lower organs together.

"I love you." He mumbled to Arthur.

"Love you, too. While we have time, we should…" Arthur said, he never did like to flat out say he wanted sex. He'd usually give a certain look that made Alfred know he wanted it. After all, they were still in their honeymoon phase.

"Agreed." Alfred started kissing under the Brit's jaw and ran a hand up his warm, clothed side. Arthur gently ran his nails over Alfred's scalp. Alfred went back to kissing Arthur's lips for a while until he paused to look to his husband with loving, sapphire eyes.

"What?" Arthur innocently asked.

Alfred stroked his cheek with the back of his finger, "I'm just… really happy we got married, that's all." He smiled.

Arthur softly chuckled, "I'm glad I married a git like you, too." They began kissing again.

…

Sitting on the couch, Arthur and Alfred were in their boxers and enjoying the silence and the darkness of the moonlit living room. Arthur, in an almost fetal position with Alfred's arm around him; keeping him close with the Brit's head on the front of the American's shoulder.

Amidst the darkness in their living room, they could see their shared life together. They saw Arthur walking back and forth, gently carrying a child on his hip, the child giggling , Alfred walks in to give Arthur a sweet kiss, he smiles over excitedly at the child as he takes the baby willingly from Arthur, they both smile at the small person as a Labrador Retriever runs three times around their ankles, the canine jumps on Alfred's leg while looking up to the baby, wagging his tail furiously at his small family, Arthur softly pinches the child's cheek and scrunches his nose playfully. The family image fades from their vision. They look to each other with loving eyes. With sincere smiles, they peacefully close their eyes and rest their heads together.

"Al, do you… honestly… think we're going to be with each other for the rest of our lives?" Arthur asked.

Alfred gave an incriminating look, "What? I'm pretty sure if we didn't want to be with each other anymore, then one of us would've left by now. Ar-are you saying _you_ don't think we're going to last for long?"

"No, no. Nothing like that, I love you with all my heart. Just thought it was a necessary question to ask since most marriages end in divorce. I wanted to know if you'd ever think we would end the same. It's nothing now, forget I ever said anything." Arthur looked away.

Alfred chuckled. "Well, that's not gonna be us, got it?"

"Yes sir." Arthur giggled and put his hand on Alfred's cheek then kissed his husband.

...

Saturday morning came soon but not soon enough. Saturday they were going to the pound to adopt a puppy, begged for by Alfred. So many breeds and differentiating colors, the American wanted to own all of them but his British husband chastised him otherwise.

"Think about it, Artie: he can hang out with me during the day while you're out at work and I can feed him and take him for walks and stuff then when I have to leave for work, he can snuggle up with you in the bed and keep you warm at night." Alfred explained while walking past the empty cages.

Arthur chuckled slightly at his husband who acted like an eight year old. "Whatever you say." He said strolling right behind him.

Alfred stopped to look at a dog behind a fence like cage and bent down to get almost eye level with the dog. It was a Beagle with a beautiful shining coat, a puppy still. The little pup tried standing on its back legs with her front ones on the fence calling out for Alfred. The larger blond poked his finger in and scratched under the small animal's chin. Arthur bent down as well and the dog hopped off the fence to spin around in her cage. She jumped up and yipped at all the attention she was getting that day from the both of them.

"Aw, Artie! She's adorable!" Alfred gushed.

Arthur squeezed Alfred's arm briefly. "Let's go ask the man about her." He told Alfred. As soon as they stood back up the puppy whimpered for them.

"I'm gonna stay here with her, you go ask the guy for her." Alfred stayed behind.

…

The blond duo walked into their house; Arthur carrying the puppy, Alfred carrying dog food/water bowl/bed/leash/toys in Pets mart bags. Arthur closed the door and unleashed the puppy to run rapid around her new house, her little nails click clacking on the tile in the kitchen. Alfred set down the pet supplies on the counter, unbagging them.

"What's her name gonna be?" Alfred asked, putting the water jug under the sink to fill it up.

Arthur sat on the couch as the pup jumped up into his lap. He rubbed her ears, giving her wet nose Eskimo kisses. "I don't know, what do you like?"

"I dunno either, that's why I asked you." With the small jug filled he attached it to the water bowl. "Maggie?"

"She doesn't look like a Maggie." Arthur responded.

"Well then, how about… Ginger?" Alfred wondered.

Arthur paused looking at the dog. "Lilly." He nodded "She looks like a Lilly." The beagle wagged her tail at Arthur's smile.

"Lilly's good with me." Alfred set down the water jug and bowl, "Lilly! You want some water?" he called.

The dog, now dubbed Lilly, zipped to her water bowl, her tongue quickly lapping up the clear water as if she'd been stranded in the desert for years.

That night Arthur and Alfred lie in bed, holding each other tight as they made out slowly. Alfred's upper body leaned over on top of Arthur; his neck was being wrapped in his husband's arm. Their new puppy decided she wanted to sleep with her daddies and she leapt up on the bed. She made her way to Alfred and licked his face. Alfred tried to not notice it, but he ended up laughing into the kiss at the ticklish feeling from Lilly's tongue.

"Mham, Lilly!" he laughed. He lightly pushed Lilly out of the way just to have her try climbing on his back, which she was unable to do so she just hung there on his side.

Arthur stopped kissing Alfred and looked to the struggling Beagle. He laughed and pulled her from Alfred's side to between their chests. She stepped in a circle for a little while until she made herself in a curled up roly-poly position for her to sleep in close to the couple's faces. She closed her little eyes and quickly fell asleep from all her excitement of the day.

"Aw, she's tuckered out." Arthur cooed.

"She's way too damn adorable." Alfred said. "G'night, Artie." Alfred placed his hand on Arthur's hip and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, Al. Goodnight, Lilly" Arthur rubbed the side of her head gently.

Alfred smiled, "Yeah goodnight, Lilly." He kissed her fur covered head as well.

**Sorry I hadn't updated in a while, that was my bad. I hope you liked the chapter and really hope you liked Lilly. Yeah, she was kinda a cockblock for a second there, but hey she wanted to sleep with her daddies. **

**I really do recommend going to the pound for a dog, because those little rascals are the most loving things you'll ever see.  
**

**Reviews would be so lovely, last chapter did awesomely I hope this one will just as good if not better. I know you can do it, I love you guys~!  
**

**Oh and just in case you don't get how I break these things up:  
**

**... is a time lapse  
**


	9. Unhappy Valentine's Day

Arthur sat in his study, furiously grading papers and doing random paper work that he insisted need to be done, his pen furiously marking, circling and writing. Alfred lingered in the door way watching his husband go crazy with the mountains of paper. He gave a sour face and walked to the Brit.

"Artie, you're gonna kill yourself, working too hard." He said.

"Not now, Al. I've got to get this finished." Arthur said noncommittally. Alfred came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his collarbone.

"C'mon, you have all weekend to do that stuff." Alfred tilted his head to face Arthur and gave a small smile. His kissed the Briton's cheek.

Arthur exhaled in annoyance. "Don't you have something to do?"

"Nope, I got all day to pick at ya." He chuckled. Arthur rolled his eyes and went back to his work. Alfred looked down to one of the papers at it's due date. Almost two weeks from then. "Artie! You've got like a long time to finish all of these, why don't you come hang out with me?" he whined.

Arthur grunted loudly, "Ugh, go feed Lilly or something. Stop bothering me." He shrugged Alfred off his shoulders. "If I get these done now, I don't have to worry about them later on."

Alfred stood up straight and looked hurt. "O-okay." He walked out of the room.

He strolled into the living room where Lilly ran into his feet and jumped as high as her little legs would've allowed her, which was just past Alfred's kneecaps. He sat on the couch and put her in his lap. With her nose, she nudged his hand, signaling she wanted him to pet her. He rubbed her head until she rolled on her back for him to scratch her belly. He found her face when she was in utter bliss from the treatment to be hilarious. He thought it was even funnier when he would scratch a certain part of her belly and she would kick her leg unconsciously.

He giggled at the small pup, "Let's get you somethin' to eat, Lilly." He began standing up and she hopped to the kitchen quick as a lightning bolt.

…

Later that night, Alfred lie on his side in bed, curled up with Lilly. He was still a little mad at Arthur for not coming out of his study once since that morning. Almost an hour later, Arthur came slugging in the bedroom and completely dropped on the bed with his arms out wide, making Lilly pick her head up. Soon finding out it was just Arthur, her head went back to it's previous position. The Brit looked to his husband and crawled up behind him. He hung his arms around the American and nestled his head in the crook of Alfred's neck. It was warm, and cozy.

"Al, are you awake?" Arthur asked.

"Mhm." Alfred said, though his eyes were closed.

"Are you still mad at me?" Arthur again asked.

"Kinda… not really." Alfred said.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to finish all of my work so I could get to spend all day with you tomorrow." He explained.

Alfred rolled over on his other side to face his Brit. "Then I guess tomorrow we can spend all day in bed, right?"

Arthur looked off to the side. "That would be nice, but-"

"But what?" Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"I... didn't finish all of it." Arthur said like a kid hiding something from his parents.

"Seriously, Artie?!" Alfred said and rolled back on his other side with Lilly.

"Well, it was so much work! I can't get it finished in one day!" Arthur retorted.

"Whatever." Alfred said.

Arthur rubbed his husband's biceps smoothly. "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Are you gonna be able to spend Valentine's Day with me?" Alfred asked over his shoulder.

"Definitely." Arthur said and Alfred smiled. "Al, if it's not too much-I've been in that room all day- could… could you give me a massage?"

"Aw, Artieee, you know I hate massages." Alfred said.

"But you're so good at them, please?" Arthur tried climbing over Alfred, with not much luck.

Alfred smiled, "Fine." He got up on his knees while Arthur took his shirt off and rolled on his stomach. The American straddled Arthur's back and cracked his fingers. He put his palms on Arthur's shoulders and began rubbing.

"Mmm," Arthur moaned when Alfred rubbed deeper in his skin. Every move and indention Alfred made, Arthur replied with a moan or grunt of approval. The reason Alfred hated giving massages were because after at least fifteen minutes…

"Artie, are you asleep?" He looked over the Brit's shoulder. Sure enough, he was. He rolled his eyes and chuckled, then kissed his head. He looked to Lilly, then back to Arthur. A devious smile went across his mouth. A smile that meant when Arthur woke up the next morning, he would find that he had a six pound beagle puppy on his head.

…

That day, everything that could go wrong, practically did. Arthur's whole day had been ruined from the second he stepped in the high school. He wasn't able to go anywhere in the halls because of love struck teenagers making out in the halls with obnoxious red balloons. None of his students wanted to do work because 'the air was full of romantics'. It utterly pissed him off.

Alfred set the bed with unlit candles and red sheets. He changed the pillow cases to white ones in the front and red ones in the back. He smoothed out the bed and smiled at his work. He carefully placed a huge bouquet of roses across the foot of the bed. Arthur would return home any second now and they would be going out to a fancy restaurant that Alfred had in mind. All he had to do now was wait for his lovely Brit to return home. He stood in his living room in his nice buttoned up shirt and black formal jeans.

Arthur walked into the house with a sour mood. "Welcome home, Artie!" Alfred said.

Arthur scowled and grunted at Alfred. He sat himself on the couch and rubbed his temple, sighing with annoyance. "What's the matter?" Alfred sat on the couch next to him.

"It's just this day has been… exhausting." Arthur said.

"Aw, I'm sorry." Alfred tried kissing his cheek, but Arthur plopped down on the other end of the couch.

"Ugh, I just want this stupid day to be over with." Arthur sighed with his palms over his eyes.

"Well, I can make it better. Let's go out to eat and have a good time." Alfred suggested.

"I can't I have more work to do." Arthur said. He stood up to go back to his study.

Alfred covered his eyes with his bangs, but reached out and grabbed Arthur's wrist.

"Al, let go." Arthur squirmed under his husband's grip.

"You let it go. You're husband is _trying _to do something nice for you, and all you're thinking about is work. Spend time with me now." Alfred said.

"I'm only doing all this work so I _can_ spend time with you, wanker." He again tried getting out of the American's grip. Alfred stood and let go of Arthur.

Arthur rubbed his wrist and started walking away. "I thought being married to my best friend was going to be fun." Alfred said under his breath.

The Brit's ears perked up a bit and he slowly turned around, "What was that you said?" he rhetorically asked.

"I said, I thought being married to you was going to be fun, but it's not. You pile yourself with work and never leave time for things for us to do." Alfred said.

"Shut up, you're a grown man. Not everything has to be 'fun'. Marriage is work, in case you didn't know. You can't just expect for everything to be perfect, you actually have to try." Arthur furiously said.

"_I'm not trying!?_ Bull shit! Every time I even get near you, you shove me away!" Alfred yelled.

"Then take the hint and give me some god damn space for two seconds, Jesus Christ!" Arthur turned his back again.

"FINE! I'll give you just as much space as you want!" Alfred headed for the door. Before he stepped out he bitterly said, "Happy Valentine's Day." and stormed out of the house. When he slammed the door, hard, Arthur flinched as if he thought the door was going to hit him.

"Dammit, it _was_ Valentine's Day, wasn't it?" He sat back on the couch and buried his face in his hands. Lilly jumped on the couch next to him. He looked over to her; her shiny coat had signaled she had just been bathed and her neck was wrapped in a big red bow. No doubt, Alfred wanted to see Arthur smile when he saw her. She placed a paw on Arthur's lap and gave a sympathetic dog look to him. He rubbed her head and forced a smile to her. "It's okay, Lilly. He just needs to cool his head. We both do." All he wanted to do now was go to sleep and wait for his husband to return after his fit.

He walked into the bedroom to see the candles that were to be lit most likely after they were finished with whatever Alfred had planned for them to do. His eyes immediately went to the big bouquet of roses carefully placed at the foot of the bed. He picked them up slowly and smiled when he saw his name in an elegant font. He smelled the roses and their freshness and felt the smooth petals of some. Arthur hugged the flowers close to his chest. If this night had gone the way Alfred had wanted it, they probably would've been on their way to a nice restaurant that was very romantic, then they would've come home and been embraced in each other's skin. But that wasn't what happened. They'd had a drastic fight and Alfred left. He let a tear drop on to the ruby roses.

He lay in bed that night curled up to Lilly, who was sound asleep also curled up. He stroked her head with a small smile. He didn't want to go to sleep in hopes that Alfred would be back soon. All he could do was lay there and hope, pray he was coming back.

…

That morning Arthur woke up, he had unknowingly fallen asleep while watching Lilly peacefully sleep. He looked behind him, Alfred still wasn't there. He walked into the kitchen, Alfred still wasn't there.

His American was nowhere to be found.

**I meant to put this up yesterday when it was actually Valentine's Day, but procrastination got to me. I hope everyone had a good Valentine's Day, mine was just fine. I and my Edward Elric pillow cuddled all day. *Sigh* It was nice. (Forever alone).**

**A huge chapter is coming up guys! It'll be the last one and it will punch you in the gut (in a good way). I hope you will like it, hope you liked this one as well. You don't know how long I stared at the screen thinking of what they could fight over. I love you guys, and it'll be up…soon.**


	10. He's Home

**Day 1**

Arthur was in hell. Not in purgatory. Hell.

After he checked the kitchen to see Alfred wasn't there, he went back to bed. He laid face first in the pillow. He turned his head to the side, looking at Lilly. She looked confused, confused as a dog can be. He adjusted to his side, he pulled Lilly into his chest and stroked her head. He had neither the patience nor the will to go to work that day.

His phone rang at 10:15. He lazily looked to it and picked it up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Arthur? Where are you?" the voice said, it was the principal of the school.

"At home." Arthur said.

"Why? Don't tell me you're sick." He said.

"No, just it's kind of hard to talk about." Arthur said.

"Trouble on the home front?" The principal asked.

"Yeah. My husband and I had a really big fight last night. He left and hasn't returned home yet." Arthur explained.

"Listen, I know how you feel; I've been through my fair share of divorces-"

"DIVORCE?! Wh-who said anything about divorce?! I just said he left." Arthur started hyperventilating.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to say divorce." The man corrected, Arthur stayed on the other line still freaking out.

"We could still patch things up if he came home or I call him-" Arthur realized something.

"Okay, okay! You can return when you fell is necessary." The principal said. Arthur hung up.

How could he be so stupid? He hadn't even _tried_ calling him. If he could just explain to Alfred, he could apologize. He went to his contacts to Alfred's name and tried calling him.

The ring… ring… ring… ring… ring, "Hey, you reached Alf-" Arthur hung up. He wanted to talk to his husband, not his answering machine. He must've tried at least ten more time to hear the same message until he decided to call other people.

"Hello, Mary? I'm fine, thank you for asking. Uhm, I called to ask you if Alfred had called you yet?" Arthur asked.

"I'm sorry, honey. He hasn't called me since Valentine's morning." Mary said.

"Sorry, Artie, haven't heard from Al in a while." Bridgette said.

"Can't say that I have, that boy never calls me. He's too busy lovin' on you." Calli said.

"Alfred hasn't called me or Gil in a long time." Matthew said.

"Sorry, darling, we haven't heard from him." Arthur's mother said.

Arthur hung up on the very last call, he rubbed his eyes and held his hands over his mouth. He neglected to tell any of their friends or family about Alfred's walking out. He didn't want it to get serious where people would think he's missing and call the police and make a big deal of this. He knew Alfred was going to return, or at least he hoped he would.

He scrolled through his contacts once more looking for someone, _anyone_ else who they both knew who might know where he is. 'Rita'… the nurse! She _had _to know where Alfred was. He called her with heavy anticipation.

"St. Peter's Children's Hospital, this is Rita speaking, how may I help you?" She said professionally and stiff.

"Rita, thank god you answered." Arthur said.

"Arthur, is that you? How are you?" her voice sounded more relaxed.

"Not too good, is Al there?" _Please say yes, please._

The line was silent for a moment, "One moment." She said. Arthur's breath hitched. It seemed like ages until she started speaking again, "I'm sorry, Arthur, he's not available at the moment."

Arthur cursed obscenities in his head and bit his lip, "Oh okay, sorry to bother you then."

"Arthur, wait-" Arthur had hung up.

Rage, sorrow, and raw emotions built up inside of Arthur. "GOD DAMMIT!" he cursed. He sprinted out of bed, down the hallway and got a meal trashcan. He slammed the door to his study wide open. He stood in the door frame panting, staring in rage at his desk piled with papers. He slammed down the trash can on one end of the desk. With multiple swoops of his arms, every last paper was thrown in the metal bin. Arthur grabbed from the garage, some gasoline. He poured nearly the entire medium can into the bin and clicked a lighter a few times. When the flame properly lit he threw his lighter into the trash and burned all of the paper that ruined his marriage. "Shrivel up and burn, little fuckers!" Arthur yelled with his fists closed and eyes shut tight. The glow from the fire radiated on his face.

**Day 2**

Arthur sat on the window sill, watching the neighborhood bustle. Saturdays were meant to be spent with your family. _I can't leave now, what if he comes back and thinks I left him?_

A knock came at the door. Arthur perked up at the sound, couldn't have been Alfred, he would've knocked. Arthur went to open the door slowly. As soon as he opened the door, looking miserable mind you, he wished he hadn't.

"Hello?" he said.

"Ah, Arthur!" Francis overdramatically said, and allowed himself into the house. He brought Arthur into a wine-smelling hug.

"What're you doing here, Francis? How do you even know where my house is?" Arthur pushed him off.

"Richard told me about you and your husband's 'problem'." He answered.

"There is no problem, he's coming back any second now, and he's not going to be too happy seeing you here." Arthur warned.

"Denial, I've seen it many times before."

"Wha-"

"That's why I've come to you in your time of despair, with a bottle of wine," he brought a bottle of wine from behind his back, "to drink your sorrows away."

**Remember, when Francis brings a bottle of wine to your house, nothing good is going to happen.**

"Thank you, but no thank you. I don't drink." Arthur tried refusing.

"What man doesn't drink?" Francis asked.

_A man that skypes his future husband to jack off in front of him on his 21__st__ birthday, that's who_. Arthur thought.

Somehow, Arthur learned that Francis is a very good at persuading people. It was almost 6 o'clock at night and they were still drinking.

"Y'know, he wasn't even there for 4," he held up four fingers, "of my birthdays?" Arthur said through his drunken haze.

"Weren't you in England for 4 years? And born there?" Francis, also drunk but could handle his alcohol much better, asked.

"Yeah, but still. Hey, hey, hey don't judge me. My own husband hasn't been back in 2 days, and I'm freaking out." Arthur took another drink and placed a hand on the top of his head.

"You _seem_ pretty calm." The French man said.

"Ugh, yesterday I burned everything in my study." Arthur looked off. His eyes opened wide as if he forgotten something. "Oh no."

"What?" Francis asked.

Arthur sped back to his study with heavy worry. He looked through the ashes. "C'mon, it's got to be in here." Arthur said.

"What?" Francis came in after him.

Arthur checked in his desk drawers. He stuffed papers madly until he found a piece of notebook paper. He picked it up and quickly held it to his chest. He sighed a sigh of relief. He looked to the paper, thankful he didn't incinerate it along with the other paper. It was their 'contract' that Alfred made before they officially got married. It was the one that said their names with hearts all around them.

"What is this?" Francis took the paper from Arthur's hands and examined it.

Arthur took it right back, "It's a legal document saying Alfred can never leave me and I can never leave him." The Brit hugged it to his chest one more time before kissing it.

"It looks like a piece of notebook paper." Francis pointed out.

"It is a piece of notebook paper. But it means so much to me." Arthur looked at the paper. "I'm sorry, Francis, but we're going to have to end this 'drinking party' right now." Arthur started shoving the French man out the door.

**Day 3**

The third day hit Arthur the hardest. Realization. He realized it was just a piece of paper, there was no writing but their names. Even if it had their signatures on it and it was a legal document, without any clauses it was just a piece of paper with their names on it.

Alfred _had_ really left him. Gone. Arthur sat on his bed for the third day in a row. Back against the head board, knees to his chest, thinking of one thing. The love of his life was gone and was never coming back. Majority of his life, gone. Even worse, his best friend was gone. He cried into his knees, "Al… please come home. I don't care what went wrong, just come home so we can fix it. I'm going crazy without you."

He looked to his phone. Did he dare call Alfred one more time? Could he even handle the sound of another pre-recorded voice message? Oh well, here goes nothing.

Arthur squeezed the phone to his ear, hearing the monotone ringing. He shut his eyes tight as it got to the fifth ring. He had half a mind to hang up right then.

"Hello?" the phone said. Arthur opened his eyes wide, was it him? It sounded like Alfred, even though his voice was raspy and tired.

"A-Al?!" Arthur said.

"Yeah, what is it, Artie?" he sounded rushed.

"Al! Jesus, I'm so chuffed to bits that you answered! Why haven't you called-"

"Artie-"

"Who cares, right? When are you coming home? Where-"

"Arthur!" Alfred quietly yelled. Arthur was silent. "I don't know when I'm coming home, and I'm-" the line was silent for a second.

"Al?"

"Arthur, I'm sorry I have to go right now." Alfred said.

"Al-?" Arthur tried calling, but Alfred had already hung up. The Brit lingered the phone to his ear. "Arthur?" He called him Arthur. For years he had been 'Artie', not Arthur. Sometimes, he was worried that Alfred had even remembered his name was Arthur. Apparently, he did remember. His own name stabbed him in the heart.

He lay down to sleep that night, realizing just how big the bed was. Far too big for one person. He felt around to make the bed seem fuller, but it wasn't enough. He maneuvered some pillows to even slightly resemble Alfred there. It wasn't the same at all.

**Day 4**

It was Monday now, and Arthur still had no will to go to work. The whole day, he sat on the couch, under a blanket with Lilly, watching their wedding video and crying. Late into the night had he fallen asleep.

**Day 5**

Arthur realized the house was a mess. Alfred wasn't coming home. He'd best clean the house. It would at least get his mind off of the whole mess. Even Lilly was helping him out, she'd close the door for the washing machine and dryer. He smiled at her when she looked up to him for praise, and then he would scratch her head.

Almost 10:00, Arthur decided the house was clean enough and he was satisfied with his work. Clapping his hands he said, "Well, Lilly, I think we both deserve some sleep, don't you think so?" he asked her. She barked and wagged her tail in agreement so they both headed towards the bedroom.

It was about 3:30 in the morning when Lilly picked her head up. Her small bark woke up Arthur. He turned over and disregarded they little puppy.

But she barked again, "Lilly, what is it?" he rubbed his eyes. She scrambled over Arthur and hopped off the bed. Lilly stood by the door, jumping and scratching to get out of the room Arthur shuffled out of his bed to let her out. At the time, his thought she only needed to use the bathroom.

Lilly sped out of the room and into the living room. Arthur hazily followed after her. She found a window at her height and started barking at it.

"Lilly, if you have to go, go through the doggy door." Arthur yawned. Lilly persisted at yapping to the window. "What is it?" he said from across the living room.

All of a sudden, Arthur saw the door open. The door was already opening, he didn't have time to get a bat to fight off the intruder. To his relief, it was a blond he knew very well.

"Al?" He hopefully cried to him. He was carrying something that he was struggling to keep up with the weight and his usual medical bag. Arthur couldn't exactly see what the other thing that was so heavy to carry because he ran to the man to hug him.

He didn't care if it was over between them, he kissed the hell out of the American he missed so much. Arthur wrapped his arms around his neck. His fingers slid down Alfred's face. After Alfred set down the heavy things, he brought Arthur closer deeper into the kiss. He slid his tongue into Arthur's mouth, which the Brit gladly allowed. Arthur slipped his hand under Alfred's shirt, but he was stopped.

"Mm, Artie… sorry I can't, I'm way too tired for any of that." Alfred said.

Arthur sadly laughed, "Oh okay, I'm just glad your home. You are _staying_ home, right?" He hugged Alfred.

"Yeah, duh." Alfred said. "Uh, Artie… I have to tell you something." He said cautiously.

For the first time, Arthur got to see what Alfred carried in with him. A carrier for… something. It took his breath away that he knew what it was. "Al, _what_ is that?"

Alfred looked down to where Arthur was looking. He picked up the carrier and set it on the couch. He didn't look to Arthur.

"It's a baby."

**So how's that for a last chapter, huh? I guess you can tell there will be another story and obviously what it's going to be called. I hope you enjoyed the story, it was fun to write. Leave a review f you liked it. I will love you for it. If you favorite, reviewed, and/or followed the story I appreciate ALL of it thank you so much!**


End file.
